Journal intime de Stiles
by Nahoia
Summary: Encore une fois : ils m'excluent. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un humain, mais quand même ! J'en ai marre de ces loups-garous de pacotille !
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Hello ! C'est la première fiction que je poste ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'attends vos reviews !

Je vous demanderai juste d'être indulgent quant à la longueur des chapitres, je rappel que c'est une mini-fiction, qui, à la base, ne devait être qu'un OS, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs petits chapitres afin de garder une petite part de suspens ...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

J'ai pris ma voiture et que je suis parti.

Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais aller, où je vais m'arrêter, je vais juste suivre la route et voir où elle me mène.

J'espère seulement que ce sera une ville très éloignée de la mienne, histoire qu'ils galèrent à me retrouver ...

Enfin, s'ils viennent me chercher ...

Ce dont je doute sincèrement ...

Après tout, Scott n'est que mon meilleur ami, les autres ne sont que des connaissances, et Derek n'est que mon petit-ami. ...

Ou était, je ne sais plus.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être faible, moi et mes yeux remplis d'eau ! J'en arrive à me détester ...

Ils m'ont pourtant dit que j'étais LEUR humain, que je faisais partie de LEUR meute, mais étant inutile, n'étant qu'un poids pour eux, est-ce toujours vrai ?

Je voudrais revenir au temps où ma mère était encore vivante, où Scott n'avait pas encore été mordu par Peter -ou plus familièrement : l'oncle fou de Derek- et où je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon calme, mais ayant beaucoup trop d'imagination pour son âge.

Ce temps là était bien, j'étais pleinement heureux, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ...

Maintenant ce n'est plus possible : Scott insiste pour m'emmener tous les jours au lycée. Bon d'accord, il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et nous sommes dans la même classe. Mais merde, j'ai 18 ans et ma propre voiture ! Ils en sont presque arrivés à rentrer dans les toilettes avec moi !

Je sais bien que c'est pour me protéger, et encore, je ne sais même pas de quoi vu qu'ils ne me parlent jamais de ce qu'ils font. Je suis totalement mis à l'écart, et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal !

Ça fait désormais quatre heures que je suis sur la route. Il faut que je m'arrête ...

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais l'hôtel que je viens de trouver m'a l'air sympa, alors je vais y passer la nuit. Dans ma poche, j'ai sentis mon portable vibrer une vingtaine de fois. Mon père ayant été mis au courant -non sans lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à la meute- je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est eux qui essayent de me joindre.

Et il est hors de question que je réponde.

La chambre est simplement décorée, mais tout de même assez spacieuse, avec de grands et longs murs de couleur crème contenant quelques larges fenêtres, laissant rentrer un maximum de lumière, ainsi que plusieurs copies de toiles connues, telles que "La Joconde" de De Vinci, ou encore "La nuit étoilée" de Van Gogh. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouve un lit double drapé d'or et de pourpre.

Les couleurs préférées de Derek ...

La salle de bain, quant à elle, assez petite, contient une douche simple et un lavabo de couleur saumon.

Je décidai d'aller me laver, puis de me coucher.

Ce sera la première soirée depuis longtemps que je passe sans mon petit-ami, et je dois avouer que ses bras vont me manquer ...

Je suis persuadé avoir entendu Derek hurler cette nuit ...

Je dormais tranquillement -enfin du mieux que je pouvais, sachant que les médicaments pour mon hyperactivité étaient restés chez moi- et une forte douleur à la poitrine m'a réveillé en sursaut. Puis je l'ai entendu, ce cris déchirant regorgeant de peur, d'inquiétude et d'amour, ce cris qui, je le savais, m'était destiné, mais auquel j'avais décidé de ne pas répondre. Je sais que cela l'aura blessé, mais pas autant que je ne le suis moi-même.

J'ai également éteins mon portable qui ne s'arrêtait plus de vibrer, et je l'ai mir au fond de l'unique boîte à gant de ma voiture. Je veux qu'il comprenne, qu'ils comprennent tous à quel point je me sens rejeté, inutile ... Je veux qu'ils aient tout aussi mal que moi.

J'ai enfin trouvé le nom de cette ville ! J'ai le plaisir de m'annoncer à moi-même que je me trouve à Fallwolf. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout me ramène à eux ?! Le plus drôle reste quand même que la meute cherche cette ville -n'apparaissant sur aucune carte- depuis plusieurs moi, et moi, je tombe dessus -enfin dedans techniquement- grâce au plus grand des hasards. Je suis sûr que je vais la trouver moi, cette putain de carte avec ce putain de bled paumé, et je serais ravis de l'étaler sur une table devant leurs gueules, histoire qu'ils soient bien dégoûtés !

Bon, Stiles, tu te calmes ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je ferais mieux de chercher une bibliothèque ... ouverte le dimanche.

Ce que je viens juste de trouver ! Par contre, je dois bien l'avouer, les habitants que j'ai croisés sont bizarres, mais tant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Demain, c'est lundi, mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Beacon Hills, tant pis pour le lycée, j'appellerai demain pour prévenir de mon absence. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à rentrer ...

Je verrais mardi.

Cette nuit a été encore plus éprouvante que la première : Derek a hurlé toute la nuit, et cette douleur a persisté de longues heures durant ... Autant dire que je n'ai pas énormément dormis.

J'ai commencé à étudier la carte que j'ai trouvée hier, et j'ai pu faire mon itinéraire de retour. Je pense prendre la route tard dans la nuit, afin que la meute ne me saute pas dessus pour m'étrangler dès qu'elle me verra ... M'enfin, j'imagine que ça arrivera quand même à un moment ou à un autre ... Le plus tard serait le mieux ...

Rien que l'idée de me faire engueuler comme un gamin de cinq ans me renforce dans l'idée de rester, mais je ne peux pas.

Ce matin, en allumant mon portable, j'ai découvert que j'avais reçu 102 messages (65 de Scott et 37 de Derek), ainsi que 324 appels manqué (200 de Derek, 70 de Scott, 30 des jumeaux et 24 d'Isaac). Je n'ai ouvert aucun de ces messages.

Une chose est sure, ils ne se payeront plus ma tête, il en est hors de question. Ils auront face à un nouveau Stiles, et cela ne changera pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'excusent.

Et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Ça y est, il est à peine cinq heures du matin, et je suis devant la porte de ma maison, à attendre comme un con.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est chez moi ici à ce que je sache !

À cause de mon mouvement brusque, la porte fut presque dégondée quand je l'ouvris, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Pas plus que d'Aiden et Ethan qui me regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, comme si j'étais la vierge.

\- _Stiles ..._ murmura Ethan, les yeux brillant.

\- _Salut, content de vous revoir. Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit._ dis-je en adoptant le ton le plus détaché possible.

Seulement, mon attitude changea du tout au tout lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Voilà la seconde partie de JIS, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Flavy :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fictions où Stiles est un peu le reclus de la bande ... C'est comme ça que je le décris dans la plupart de mes histoires et de mes OS ...

Désolé, j'étais obligée d'arrêter le chapitre là ... Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de surprise !

Le chapitre est là ! :p

 **Lilith33 :** Oui, mon petit Stiles est un battant ! C'est vrai que j'essaye au mieux de faire ressortir chaque sentiment que peut ressentir Stiles, je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué ! La suite est là :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Derek était allongé sur mon lit, apparemment endormis, le visage pâle, des cernes violettes soulignant le dessous de ses yeux, transpirant, et remuant comme s'il vivait le pire des cauchemars.

\- _Derek !_ m'écriais-je en courant le rejoindre.

Lorsque je posais ma main droite sur sa joue, il gémit douloureusement

Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Cet homme que j'ai toujours connu invincible ... Que c'est-il passé ?

Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'a appelé ? Est-ce à cause de mon silence qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation ?

\- _Derek, réveille-toi !_ l'implorais-je en le secouant.

Lentement, il se calme, s'arrêtant de trembler, et son visage retrouva de la couleur.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

Je pus enfin me replonger et me perdre dans cette couleur bleue/grise que j'aimais tant.

\- _Stiles ..._ murmura-t-il lamentablement.

\- _Hey ..._ souris-je.

Il se releva péniblement, et me serra contre lui du plus fort qu'il le pu.

\- _Tu étais parti ... Je ne te sentais pas en danger, alors j'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable, puis avec mon loup, mais tu ne me répondais pas ... J'ai crus que- ... J'ai crus que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que tu me rejetais, que tu ne m'acceptais plus comme compagnon ..._

Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Ses magnifiques yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant, ils reflétaient seulement la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

En partant sans un mot, il c'était imaginé le pire ...

Je crois que ce serait plus simple si je vous donnais quelques explications ...

Cela fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant que mon meilleur-ami -Scott- c'est fait mordre par un loup-garou -Peter, l'oncle de Derek- alors que nous étions dans la forêt à la recherche de la deuxième moitié d'un corps humain. Evidemment, il s'est transformé à son tour, m'entraînant, sans le vouloir, dans une merde pas possible.

Enfin bref, pour faire court :

*Derek a tué son oncle et est donc devenu le nouvel alpha.

*Derek a commencé à me plaque contre tous les murs qu'il trouvait afin de m'engueuler.

*Derek a transformé Erica, Boyd -malheureusement- et Isaac afin d'agrandir sa meute et donc de devenir plus fort.

*Derek a retrouvé sa sœur -qu'il croyait morte-, mais elle est finalement repartie.

* Derek a apprit que tous les loups-garous avaient un compagnon - ou une compagne-, et que j'étais le sien.

Par la suite, c'est-à-dire il y a six mois maintenant, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, et seulement quelques jours après, la situation a commencé à se détériorer ...

Enfin, surtout après que Derek et moi ayons couchés ensemble pour la première fois en faite ...

Alors forcément, depuis je doute ... Est-ce parce que ça ne lui a pas plut ? Parce qu'il s'est aperçu que je n'étais pas la personne qui lui fallait et qu'il ne m'aime plus ?

J'ai pourtant essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, MONSIEUR avait mieux à faire ... Alors j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de lui : je traînais après le lycée et rentrais tard le soir, au lieu de le rejoindre dans mon lit, je dormais sur le canapé sans me servir de son t-shirt comme pyjama comme j'en avais l'habitude, je ne prenais plus mes douches avec lui ...

Et maintenant que j'y pense, C'est à ce moment là que Derek a perdu ce petit éclat qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il me regardait ...

Est-ce de ma faute ?

Mais ...

\- _Tu as crû que- que je ne voulais plus de toi ?_ hoquetais-je.

\- _Oui ..._ souffla-t-il.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissais ses sentiments m'envahir. Je pus ainsi sentir toute sa peur, sa douleur, son inquiétude ... Ces sentiments étaient tellement fort que mon cœur se serra un peu plus fort, provoquant une affreuse douleur qui me fit gémir.

\- _Je suis désolé ..._ dis-je avant de m'effondrer.

Mais le sol ne vint jamais à ma rencontre.

Comprenant ma chute imminente, mon beau loup-garou s'était jeté sur moi afin de me rattraper.

\- _Stiles._ chuchota-t-il. _Est-ce que ça va ?_

Je pris, comme je le pus, une grande inspiration.

\- _Non ... Je suis désolé ... Je pensais- Je pensais que-_ commençais-je, bégayant.

Derek se redressa, m'entraînant avec lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, me posant sur ses genoux, entoura ses bras autour de moi, et me berça lentement de droite à gauche.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-t-il de la voix douce qu'il ne prenait qu'en ma présence.

\- _C'est ce que je pensais de toi ... Après notre première fois tu as tellement changé que-_

\- _C'est pour ça que tu as bloqué tes sentiments, que tu ne prenais plus tes douches avec moi et que tu ne dormais plus avec moi ? Parce que, comme tu le sais c'est très important pour un loup et son compagnon d'avoir un minimum de contact ..._

\- _Oui, c'est à cause de ça. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi ... Tu as commencé à t'éloigner, et ça m'a blessé comme jamais ... Mais j'ai préféré jouer l'ignorance. Puis est venu l'énervement ... Et j'ai décidé de partir quelques jours pour réfléchir. Je suis mis de côté, et tu sais que je déteste ça._

\- _Putain Stiles, je suis désolé, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux si je ne t'en parlais pas ... Je voulais simplement te protéger ... Nous avons découvert que quelqu'un en voulait à ta vie, mis nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Nous l'avons traqué sans relâche ces derniers mois ... Si j'avais su que ça te rendait malade, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, okay ?_

J'hochais doucement la tête, et il se pencha légèrement afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient manqué !

Mais attendez, si je comprends bien, tout ceci n'était qu'un fichu malentendu ?

Je me suis privé de mon compagnon à cause d'un malentendu ?

\- _J'aurais dû te parler au lieu de me renfermer sur moi-même ..._

Mon amoureux me sourit puis me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

C'est fou ce qu'il a pu me manquer ! J'ai l'impression de regagner un paradis quitté il y a des années !

Je voudrais rester ici, sans bouger, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ...

\- _Allons nous coucher. Et essaye de dormir un peu, tu ressembles à un zombie !_

Je pourrais dire la même chose de lui, mais mieux vaut ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

J'enlevais donc mon t-shirt et enfilais celui de Derek après qu'il me l'ai donné, retirais mes baskets ainsi que mon jean, et allai me blottir contre l'homme que j'aime, qui m'avait préalablement laissé une petite place.

\- _Dors bien mon Ange, je t'aime._ murmura-t-il.

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime mon Loup, et bien plus que tu ne le crois Dee'_. dis-je avant d'enfouir mon nez dans le cou de mon loup-garou de petit-copain.

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Puisque la mini-fiction est terminée, j'ai décidée de poster un à deux chapitres par jour ... Voilà donc le chapitre 3 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Malheureusement, tout ne resta pas rose bien longtemps ...

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencée : Je m'étais réveillé confortablement installé dans les bras de mon petit-ami, j'étais ensuite descendu préparer son petit-déjeuner, après avoir salué mon père qui partait prendre son service. J'avais déposé des pancakes frais dans une assiette, et j'avais pris toutes les confitures que j'avais pu trouver, avant de les remonter dans ma chambre où, par miracle, Derek dormait encore.

Je l'avais regardé pendant une bonne demi-heure, me réjouissant du fait qu'il allait mieux, puis je l'avais réveillé, histoire que nous puissions manger, malgré qu'il soit plus de quinze heure.

Ça m'apprendra de partir trois jours et de rendre mon copain malade !

Par la suite, nous avions pris notre douche tout les deux, puis Derek s'était mis aux fourneaux pour préparer le dîner, il voulait cuisiner mon plat préféré : des lasagnes. Durant la cuisson, nous nous étions assis face à face sur la grande table de la salle à manger.

Seulement, alors que Derek venait juste d'achever la préparation du repas, la porte de la maison s'est brusquement ouverte, et l'ensemble de la meute m'a sautée dans les bras.

Je crois bien que si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, Scott m'aurait cassé une ou deux côtes !

Et même si leur réaction m'a fait chaud au cœur, je gardais une certaine animosité. Animosité qui s'est accentué lorsque Scott et Isaac ont demandés à Derek de lui parler en privé, et que ce dernier les a suivis. Brusquement, la sensation d'être mis à l'écart est devenue encore plus forte.

Énervé et blessé, je rejoignais ma chambre en courant et claquai la porte. Sentant les larmes affluer dans mes yeux, je m'asseyais sur mon lit et soufflais un bon coup.

Il m'avait pourtant dit que tout s'était arrangé ... Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Me souvenant de la présence de la carte dans ma voiture, je sortais de ma chambre, puis de la maison, pour la récupérer. Une fois cela fait, je regagnais mon salon -où était installé la meute- et lançai la carte sur la table basse.

\- _Je crois que ça pourrait vous servir._ dis-je d'un voix lasse. _Ah, et, je vais retrouver mon père, je ne sais pas à quelle heure il finit, alors ne m'attendez pas._ rajoutais-je avant de partir.

Et pour parfaire le tout, je bloquai mes émotions afin que Derek ne puisse plus les percevoir.

Mon père fut surpris de me voir débarquer dans son bureau, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

\- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-t-il enfin, après que je me sois installé sur l'une des chaises meublant son bureau.

\- _Ouais ..._ dis-je d'un ton peu assuré.

Je mentais, et il le savait pertinemment. Je ne me remercierais jamais assez de ne pas insister.

Mon père a eu un peu de mal au début avec cette histoire de loup-garou, et de meute de laquelle je faisais inconsciemment parti. Alors forcément, quand Derek et moi lui avons annoncé que nous sortions ensemble, il était loin d'être ravi ...

Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur mon père, c'est qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi afin que je sois heureux. C'est pour cela qu'il a plutôt vite accepté notre couple.

Mais je suis sûr qu'il commence à douter, qu'inconsciemment, de par son comportement avec moi, Derek fit regretter sa décision à mon père ...

Et ça pourrait très mal se terminer ...

Et je ne veux en aucun cas que ça arrive.

J'ai peur pour mon géniteur : mon petit-ami est un loup-garou, il serait donc capable de le tuer d'un coup de griffe ... Mais en faite, j'ai surtout peur pour Derek : le shérif Stilinski serait capable de rechercher toutes les méthodes les plus douloureuses possibles pour tuer un homme/loup ...

Ce que je souhaiterais éviter.

\- _Allons manger un morceau !_ dit alors mon père, me sortant de mes pensées.

Tant pis pour mes lasagnes, j'ai trop faim ... Même si cela ne fait que quatre heures que j'ai mangé mon petit déjeuner ...

Ah la nourriture ... La seule chose qui ne pourra jamais me laisser tomber ...

Mon père m'emmena donc dans le seul fast-food de la ville, et m'autorisa à prendre ce que je voulais ... Autant dire que je me suis fait plaisir : deux hamburgers, deux paquets de frittes et un dessert. Avec ça, je suis calé jusqu'à ... demain matin.

\- _Et dire qu'avec tout ça, tu ne prendras pas un gramme ..._ souffla papa.

Je lui souris grandement. J'aimais cette particularité de mon hyperactivité : je peux manger le truc le plus gras ou sucré au monde et ne pas prendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit gramme. Toutes les personnes qui me connaissent me jalousent.

Surtout Lydia.

J'adore voir ce petit éclat d'envie dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde engloutir ma nourriture.

Ah, la meute ... Ces idiots me manquent ...

Derek me manque.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le vibrement de mon portable. Je posai donc délicatement mon hamburger à peine entamé dans son emballage, puis me dépêchai de sortir mon portable et de répondre sans même regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

\- _Allo ?_

" _Tu as recommencé_."

La voix de Derek était basse, dénuée d'émotions.

\- _Toi aussi._ répondis-je.

Je l'entendis souffler.

Pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité, je me levai et partais aux toilettes, sous le regard suspicieux de mon père.

" _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ... dit_ -il alors."

\- _Moi aussi Dee'. Moi aussi je suis désolé._

Et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je rouvrais cette petite trappe que j'imaginais qui fermait mes sentiments à mon compagnon. Je l'entendis retenir sa respiration, puis un doux ronronnement sortit de sa gorge.

Mon grand loup se transforme en petit chat. J'adore quand il fait ça ...

\- _Et bien chaton, que t'arrive-t-il ?_ demandais-je en rigolant doucement.

Je l'entendis grogner. Je devinais que c'était pour le surnom. Ça m'avait toujours amusé de l'appeler par ces petits surnoms, tous plus niais les uns que les autres.

Lui, se contentait de "Mon Ange" tout en répétant inlassablement que c'est ce que je suis pour lui ...

" _Je suis juste heureux_."

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Derek n'a jamais été le genre de garçon à dire ce qu'il ressentait si facilement ...

Alors forcément, quand ça arrive, je suis toujours un peu surpris ... Je savais qu'un sourire débile fendait mes lèvres en ce moment même.

Soudain, je ressentis comme un coup dans mon cœur, qui me fit gémir.

J'avais une très mauvaise impression ...

" _Stiles ?! Mon Ange qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_ cria Derek à travers le téléphone."

Il l'avait sentit.

\- _Dee' ... La meute ... La meute est avec toi ?_ demandais-je difficilement, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus rare.

" _Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes tous ici, chez toi. Nous t'attendons. Pourquoi ?_ "

\- _Toute la meute ?_ insistais-je.

Il y eu un blanc, puis il me répondit :

" _Lydia est partie il y a une dizaine de minute, elle avait un rendez-vous avec un mec_ ..."

Je me retenais tant bien que mal contre le mur, essayant de ne pas tomber.

\- _Derek, je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ..._

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews !

Je rappel que je poste un à deux chapitres par jour.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lilith33 :** Désolé, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose qui donnait envie de lire la suite à tout prix ... En fait, je trouve ça un peu marrant de faire ça (oui je suis sadique xD). Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

" _Stiles, respire doucement. Une grande inspiration, une grande expiration_."

Au bout de quelques minutes, après m'être entièrement concentré sur la voir de Derek, ma respiration se calma. Par sûreté, je m'asseyais par terre.

\- _Dee' j'ai peur._ murmurais-je.

Je l'entendis grogner.

Son loup me voulait en sécurité. Derek me voulait en sécurité.

" _Ecoute, tu vas demander à ton père de te ramener au plus vite, okay ? Nous verrons ce que nous ferons quand tu seras là_ ..."

Cette phrase m'égaya malgré la situation. Ils acceptaient enfin que je puisse donner mon avis ... Même si j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions, bien évidemment ...

D'autres conditions ...

Bordel Lydia, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ...

\- _D'accord, je fais au plus vite ... Je t'aime._ dis-je avant de raccrocher, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Bon aller Stiles, tu reste calme, et tu fais ce qu'on te dit.

Lydia est une fille intelligente, elle saura rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve !

Oui voilà, pense à ça Stiles, c'est une Banshee, elle annonce la mort, elle fait partie des êtres surnaturels de cette ville, alors elle survivra.

Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche de la trouver ... Sauf que la meute m'attend pour trouver une solution ... Donc, je dois retourner voir mon père ...

Aller, bouge-toi Stilinski !

En un rien de temps, j'étais de retour à notre table pour expliquer la situation au shérif.

Encore plus rapidement, nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la maison.

Alors que nous arrivions devant chez nous, une silhouette se dessina sur le perron. Je reconnus immédiatement Derek.

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, j'en sortais en courant, et allais me blottir dans ses bras.

\- _Ça va aller, on va la retrouver._ me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je sentis mon père poser sa main sur mon épaule avant de rentrer.

J'étais tellement bien là, entouré par les grands bras musclés de mon amoureux, enivré par sa douce odeur sucrée que j'aime tant ...

\- _Nous ferions mieux de rentrer ..._ dis-je alors que je ne souhaitais que le contraire.

Pour toute réponse Derek soupira et prit ma main avant de m'entraîner jusqu'au salon où toute la meute était déjà installée sur le canapé et les deux fauteuils constituants la pièce.

Autant dire qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place ...

Tout le monde m'accueillit avec le sourire aux lèvres, Scott et Isaac se levèrent même pour me donner une étreinte rapide, mais je n'étais pas dupe : je voyais dans leur yeux qu'eux aussi étaient inquiet.

Mais surtout, je le sentais. Je ne saurais comment décrire ce phénomène ... C'est comme si j'avais des réceptacles en plus dans mon cerveau qui me permettait de percevoir les émotions de la meute ... Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ce soir ... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'en souffrais, c'est juste ... bizarre.

Une pression sur ma main de la part de Derek me fit revenir au présent. Scott, qui était toujours à côté de moi prit alors la parole :

\- Avant d'établir notre plan, je me permets d'être le porte parole, et de te présenter nos plus sincères excuses Stiles ... Quand nous avons appris que ce salopard en voulait à ta vie, nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences, mais nous ne t'en avons pas parlé ... On voulait simplement te protéger ...

\- Je sais Scott, et j'accepte vos excuses, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me faite plus jamais une chose pareille ... Parce que si ça arrive de nouveau, je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre ...

Une vague de remord me traversa.

\- _M'enfin, pour l'instant, je vais très bien, alors continuez comme ça !_ dis-je pour essayer de les apaiser.

Ce qui sembla très bien marcher, puisque Derek prit la parole.

\- _Très bien, nous savons que Lydia avait rendez-vous à vingt heures avec un homme. C'est à vingt heures quarante cinq que Stiles a eu le pressentiment qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Nous avons tous essayé de la joindre sur son portable, sans succès. Il est désormais vingt-et-une heure quarante cinq, cela fait une heure qu'elle a disparue. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où elle devait rejoindre ce mec ?_

Isaac s'approcha.

\- _Devant le lycée. C'est là-bas qu'ils se sont rencontrés ... Mais aucun de nous ne l'a jamais vu ..._

\- _Si, moi je l'ai vu. De dos, mais je l'ai vu._ intervint Scott. _Si je me rappelle bien, il est assez grand, plutôt costaud ... Il porte une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite, et Lydia m'a déjà parlé d'une veste marron en daim qu'il ne quittait jamais ..._

Sans que je sache pourquoi, à cette dernière évocation, je sentis par notre lien que Derek était mort de peur. Il se laissa tomber au sol, comme si la pire des choses était entrain d'arriver. Ce n'était plus seulement la peur, mais aussi de nombreuses questions, de l'énervement et une douleur immense que je ressentais.

Je m'agenouillais près de lui, et le prit dans mes bras. Aussitôt, il passa les siens autours de moi, et posa sa tête dans mon cou, déposant de légers baisers sur mon épaule.

\- _Hé Dee', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demandais-je doucement au creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Hébété, je me tournais vers la meute. Ceux-ci arboraient un air perdu, et je compris qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la raison qui pouvait mettre mon petit-ami dans cet état.

\- _Derek, s'il te plaît, parle-moi ..._ l'implorais-je.

Ma phrase provoqua comme un électrochoc, et Derek se redressa. Il avait le visage pâle, et les yeux dans le vague.

\- _C'est ... C'est l'homme qui veut te tuer Stiles ! C'est exactement sa description ! Il a enlevé Lydia afin que nous baissions notre garde et qu'il puisse ainsi t'atteindre plus facilement !_

Je n'en reviens pas ...

Pourtant, il m'avait bien prévenu que quelqu'un en voulait à ma vie ... Mais c'est comme si, tout à coup, tout venait de m'exploser en pleine face ... Mon amis, la fille de laquelle j'avais été amoureux toute mon enfance, a été enlevé à cause de moi ...

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Ou justement, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait pour que cette personne m'en veuille autant ?

Je n'ai jamais blessé mortellement quelqu'un volontairement, le seule véritable problème que j'ai est mon hyperactivité, et quand je prends mon médicament, tout va bien ...

Alors je ne comprends pas ...

\- _Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous nous donnions la nuit pour se reposer, il ne devrait pas pleuvoir, alors si ce psychopathe a laissé le moindre petit indice, nous le trouverons quand même. s'exclama mon amoureux._

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- _La chambre d'ami est libre, il y a le canapé, et je dois avoir trois ou quatre matelas gonflables au grenier si vous voulez ..._ intervins-je ensuite.

Tous acquiescèrent poliment. Soudain, je fus entraîné jusqu'à la salle de bain, où Derek nous déshabilla et me porta sous l'eau chaude, apaisante de la douche. Par la suite, nous nous lavâmes les dents, puis j'enfilais un simple pantalon de pyjama, tandis que mon copain revêtit l'un de mes t-shirt -ses préférés pour dormir- et son jean, et enfin, nous gagnâmes mon lit.

Le sommeil me gagnait déjà : j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- _C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler Mon Ange, je savais que ça allait te faire du mal._

\- _J'ai peur Dee' ..._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger._ dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Tranquillisé, je me tournais sur le côté et fermais les yeux. Je sentis Derek passer l'un de ses bras autours de mon corps, et l'une de ses jambes sur la mienne.

Même si le contexte n'y prêtait pas vraiment, j'allais passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, deux autres chapitres seront postés après celui-ci.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Flavy :** Merci beaucoup pour tes adorables reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

Je fus réveillé par de légères caresses sur mon dos qui me firent frissonner.

\- _Hey._ souffla Derek. _Comment vas-tu ?_

\- _J'ai très bien dormis, et toi ?_

\- _Moi aussi._ répondit-il en souriant.

Je souriais à mon tour et je le poussais afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, moi au dessus de lui. Content de moi, je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Derek grogna -ronronna serait plus précis- et m'entraîna dans un baiser beaucoup plus intense. Ça me faisait du bien de le retrouver. Il m'avait manqué cet imbécile. Avant, nous étions tout le temps collés, à s'embrasser, ou j'étais simplement blottis dans ses bras ... Scott faisait semblant de vomir quand il nous voyait ... Mais je m'en fichais : les bras de Derek Hale sont les choses les plus merveilleuses au monde. Je m'étais refusé tout ça après qu'il se soit éloigné -enfin, quand il a voulut me protéger- et les avoir de nouveau est le paradis.

\- _Stiles ... ?_ demanda mon compagnon après s'être reculé.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Est ce que je peux ..._

Je savais où il voulait en venir, et puis le regard langoureux qu'il portait à mon cou n'étais pas très discret ... Derek m'a déjà mordu ... Et c'était carrément le pied ! Ce n'est pas la même morsure que celle qu'a subie mon meilleur-ami : je ne me transforme pas en une grosse bébête toute poilue -bien que mignonne-, non, loin de là ! La morsure de Derek est celle des compagnons, en gros, si comme s'il écrivait en gros sur mon front que je lui appartenais. Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis, c'est de là que vient notre "lien de l'esprit", celui qui nous fait ressentir les sentiments de l'autre ... Donc il y a carrément pire ...

\- _Vas-y._ répondis-je.

Ses yeux devinrent subitement rouges, et deux crocs sortirent de sa bouche. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et me mordis. Plus rien au tour de moi ne m'importait, je ne sentais plus que le corps de Derek contre le mien, et ses dents dans ma peau. Tout n'était plus que plaisir. Une vague de bien-être et d'amour me traversa, je devinais qu'elle me venait de mon amoureux. Une légère brûlure se fit ressentir sur mon omoplate, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, préférant me concentrer sur le délice qu'était la morsure d'un loup-garou à son compagnon.

Lorsque Derek relâcha ma peau, je grognais.

\- _Désolé, moi aussi je serais bien resté toute la journée comme ça ... Mais nous avons quelque chose à faire._

Et c'est ainsi qu'il brisa mon moment de félicité.

Dire que j'avais oublié Lydia serait faux ... Bon d'accord, j'avais complètement oublié Lydia, mais ce n'ai pas de ma faute si j'ai un petit-ami hyper sexy ...

Je me levais donc sans en avoir l'envie, laissait tomber mon pantalon de pyjama, et enfilais un boxer et un jean propre. Mon loup se leva à son tour, se déshabilla, me piqua l'un de mes sous-vêtement et l'un de mes pantalons et les enfila à son tour, tout en gardant mon t-shirt.

\- _Dee' où est le t-shirt que tu portais hier ?_

\- _Dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?_

Je ne lui répondais pas et partais le chercher, puis je le mis, content d'avoir l'odeur de mon compagnon sur moi. J'entendis Derek ricaner lorsque je le rejoignais dans ma chambre, je l'ignorais et descendais retrouver la meute dans le salon qui était entrain de manger.

\- _Salut._ dis-je avant de m'affaler sur un fauteuil et de piquer le pancakes d'Isaac.

Celui-ci grogna mais n'insista pas. Derek, qui m'avait suivit, s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Il accepta le bout du gâteau que je lui offrais, et prit la parole.

\- _Bon, il est à peine sept heures, dès que vous avez fini de manger, nous partons au lycée. Suivant les pistes que nous allons trouver, nous nous séparerons et commencerons les recherches. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ?_

Personne ne dit rien.

Tout le monde se dépêcha de finir de petit-déjeuner, puis nous nous entassâmes dans ma voiture et celle de mon petit-ami pour aller au lycée.

Il n'était que sept heure et demi, pourtant, de nombreux élèves étaient déjà présents, surement déposés par les bus des villes avoisinantes ...

La meute était stressée, ils étaient tous à l'affût de tout ... Je le sentais. Moi, je me contentais de regarder les alentours, essayant de trouver quelque chose, ce qui arrive très vite.

\- _Derek ! Je viens de trouver la barrette de Lydia !_

Je me trouvais à l'opposé de la sortie du parking, vers l'orée de la forêt. Ce qui veut dire que c'est par là que ce cinglé à emmener notre amie.

\- _Tu es sûr que c'est la sienne ?_

\- _Absolument._ répondis-je.

\- Très, on fait des groupes de deux, et on cherche dans la forêt, les premiers qui trouvent quelque chose, m'appelle. Stiles tu viens avec moi. décida Derek.

Ne voulant pas faire d'histoire, je me hâtais de le suivre. Une fois au milieu des arbres, mon loup ralenti. Je savais exactement ce qu'il était entrain de faire : il reniflait afin de trouver une piste. Ça m'avait toujours fait rire d'ailleurs, mais bon, cette situation n'était pas très risible. Afin de ne pas trop le déranger dans sa recherche, je restais derrière M. Hale. De toute façon, sans flair et vue supersonique, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose ... À mon plus grand désarroi.

\- _Je sens son odeur, ils ont dû passer par là ... Stiles, regarde si tu ne trouve pas quelque chose !_

Ah, je peux enfin me rendre utile ! Inconsciemment, je sortais du sentier, et m'engageais où la forêt paraissait plus dense ... Elle pourrait presque faire peur. Je n'entendais plus Derek, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas loin de moi : jamais il ne me laisserait seul alors que je suis si près du danger. Alors que je continuais d'avancer, un léger picotement au pied me fit m'arrêter. Après avoir baissé la tête, je remarquais qu'un petit bout de tissu était coincé entre deux pierres.

\- _Derek ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !_ chuchotais-je, sachant très bien qu'il allait tout de même m'entendre.

Ce dernier arriva en courant, et apporta ma main à son visage afin qu'il puisse renifler la fibre.

\- _Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_ demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- _Ici._ dis-je en pointant les gros caillou.

\- _L'odeur de Lydia est dessus, nous allons continuer par là._

Il se remit ensuite à marcher. J'avais bien remarqué ce petit éclat de fierté dans ses yeux. Serait-ce parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai trouvé tous les indices ? J'espère. J'ai toujours aimé être son centre d'attention, que mon travail lui soit utile ... Et ce, bien avant que nous ne soyons ensemble ...

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau à marcher dans la forêt, son élément de prédilection. C'est fou comme il est gracieux quand il se déplace ... On dirait une danseuse étoile.

Bon je vais éviter de lui dire ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie.

En ayant marre de ne pouvoir le quitter des yeux, je m'éloignais un peu. Tout se ressemblait. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer, chaque arbre était le même, la lumière perçait entre les branches aux mêmes endroits à chaque fois, bref, c'est perturbant ...

Ah bah j'aurais dû me taire ... Je n'ai jamais compris ça, pourquoi, subitement, il y a comme un "trou", genre sans arbres, sans pierres, juste une étendue d'herbe ? Je continuais tout de même à avancer, étant sûr que j'allais pouvoir trouver mieux qu'une barrette et qu'un morceau de tissu.

Oh, mais il n'y a qu'à demander apparemment. Une grotte dans une clairière où jamais personne ne va, ça peut être cool pour enfermé une personne que l'on vient de kidnapper, non ?

\- _Derek !_

Il arriva de nouveau en courant.

\- _Regarde !_ dis-je en pointant la grotte. _Tu ne crois pas que c'est l'endroit rêvé ?_

Il hocha la tête et renifla l'air.

\- _Il n'y a aucun doute, elle est passée par là. On va retourner au parking du lycée, on appellera les autres une fois là-bas. J'ai repéré le chemin, on y retournera demain matin, tous ensemble, on ne peut pas faire quelque chose alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux._

\- _Mais et si il est entrai de la tabasser ? On pourrait éviter qu'elle se fasse tuer !_

Il soupira et m'attrapa fortement pas les bras.

\- _C'est. Trop. Dangereux. Tu comprends ça ?! Et de toute façon, il ne lui fera aucun mal._

Evidemment qu'il ne lui fera rien, puisque c'est moi qu'il veut ! Et cet idiot de loup-garou me le renvoi bien à la figure.

Merci c'est sympa ! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver par moment !

Je sentis qu'on me plaquait contre quelque chose, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Derek venait de me plaquer contre un arbre. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes sont de retour apparemment.

\- _Je t'interdis de penser à ça. Il ne t'aura jamais, d'accord ?! Maintenant, on rentrer. Il est midi, j'ai un repas à préparer._

Dis comme ça ...

QUOI ?! Midi, il est midi ?! Non, c'est impossible, nous n'avons pas passé tout ce temps là à chercher quand même ?!

Bon, apparemment, si.

Voyant que mon compagnon commençait déjà à partir, je m'empressais de le rejoindre en courant et sautait sur son dos afin qu'il me porte. Ce qu'il fit. J'en profitais pour poser mon nez contre son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon !

Quoi ? J'ai marché pendant quatre heures, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de réconfort !

À mon plus grand regret, le chemin du retour fut beaucoup plus rapide. J'avais appelé les autres, qui s'étaient dépêchés de nous rejoindre, et nous nous étions à nouveau entassées dans nos voitures afin de rentrer. Après avoir déposé chacun chez soit, Derek et moi étions rentrés chez nous, enfin chez mon père, et il avait réchauffé les lasagnes que je n'avais pas pu manger la veille.

Autant dire que je me suis régalé !

Ensuite, mon amoureux a décidé qu'on passerait notre après-midi à se faire des câlins. C'est donc ce que nous avons fait. Jamais auparavant on n'avait passé un si long moment à se faire des papouilles etc. Je sais que ce cinglé y est pour beaucoup : même s'il ne le montre plus depuis hier soir, Derek a peur. Il a peur que cet homme parvienne à ses fins. Mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours là pour moi.

Cet inconnu n'a qu'à bien se tenir : la meute Hale arrive !

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, un autre chapitre sera posté après celui-ci.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

L'après-midi était passé très vite, tout comme la soirée. Nous étions restés au lit jusqu'aux alentours de vingt heures, puis Derek avait préparé le dîné : ce soir, j'avais eu droit à de délicieux hamburgers fait maison. Eh oui, je suis gâté. Par la suite, nous avons loué un film, "Avengers", que j'avais déjà vu de nombreuses fois -mais bon, quand on aime, on ne compte pas- puis nous nous étions préparés à aller au lit. Je passais le premier à la douche, puis je me lavais les dents, mettais mon pyjama, et allais m'allonger sous les couvertures. Derek vint s'allonger à mes côtés, puis me caressa le bras, avant de m'embrasser doucement sur la bouche, ce qui me fit soupirer de plaisir et d'engouement : j'avais très bien compris ce qu'il voulait, et cette idée me fit gémir. Mon loup faufila sa main sous le t-shirt que je lui avais emprunté pour dormir, puis il la remonta jusqu'à mon torse, qu'il caressa. Il redescendit sa main sur le bas du maillot, nous nous séparâmes afin qu'il puisse me le retirer, puis il se jeta de nouveau sur mes lèvres tout en se couchant sur moi, de manière à ce que je puisse sentir son début d'érection. Etant d'humeur joueuse, je me frottais contre lui pour qu'il puisse sentir mon sexe contre sa cuisse, ce qui le fit grogner. Voulant se venger, il commença à taquiner mon téton gauche, ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne plus dur, puis il s'attaqua à l'autre, lui affligeant le même sort. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas touché si intimement, que je ne cessais de gémir.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'espérais que mon père rentre plus tard que prévu.

\- _Tu es magnifique mon Ange, je t'aime tellement ..._ chuchota Derek à mon oreille.

\- _Tu n'es pas mal non plus Dee', je t'aime._

Il descendit les mains sur ma taille, puis s'empara de mon pantalon de pyjama avant de le déchirer. Content de lui, il se recula et regarda mon corps pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais nu devant lui, mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il redécouvre mon corps à chaque fois, qu'il veut graver chaque petit détail, dans sa mémoire. Et ça a le don de me faire rougir. Jugeant qu'il m'avait assez reluqué, j'arrachais le t-shirt -mon t-shirt- qu'il portait, et le débarrassais au plus vite de son pantalon, le voulant absolument nu contre moi. Lorsque j'eu finis, il fit frotter nos deux érections ensemble, puis, voyant que j'étais déjà sur le point de jouir, arrêta, avant de prendre mon membre dans sa main et de le caresser tendrement.

\- _Derek, s'il te plaît !_ l'implorais-je.

Soudain, je sentis son gland frotter contre mon entrée, ce qui me fit haleter, et lentement, il commença à se glisser en moi. Quand il fut entré en entier, il arrêta tout mouvement afin que je puisse m'habituer à sa présence. Il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour, alors c'est un peu douloureux ...

\- _Ça va ?_ me demanda Derek, inquiet.

\- _Mieux que jamais._ souris-je. _Tu peux bouger._

Derek hocha la tête, déposa ses lèvres sur mon front, mes joues, mon menton, mon nez, puis sur mes lèvres, et commença de lents va et vient, qui me firent gémir. Content de lui, mon Loup se retira et revint entièrement en moi, frappant ma prostate, ce qui me fit crier. Mon cri le fit grogner, et il alla de plus en plus vite, ce qui ne pouvait que me faire gémir tant le plaisir était fort.

\- _Je veux que tu viennes seulement grâce à mes va-et-vient, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te touches._

Sa phrase me fit haleter, et, ne pouvant répondre, j'essayais au mieux d'hocher la tête. Il débuta alors de nouveaux coups de rein, toujours plus fort les uns que les autres, puis joua avec mes tétons. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre à part ce plaisir si intense que je n'étais plus capable de produire un son. Je sentais l'orgasme arriver violemment.

\- _Jouis._ m'ordonna Derek.

Il ne me suffit que de quelques minutes avant que je n'exécute son ordre, de longs jets de sperme jaillissant de mon sexe, et recouvrant le torse de mon compagnon. Je me sentis me contracter autour de Derek, et ce dernier enfonça ses crocs à la base de mon cou avant de se vider en moi en grognant férocement. Lorsqu'il retira ses dents de ma peau, il s'effondra sur moi, posant son nez contre mon cou, et s'amusant à retracer les courbes de mon corps avec ses doigts.

\- _C'était parfait. Je t'aime Dee'_. chuchotais-je.

\- _C'était bien plus que parfait, moi aussi je t'aime mon Ange_.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormais.

\- _Stiles, tu dois te réveiller, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver._

Non, laissez-moi dormir, je suis tellement bien là, au chaud, enroulé dans la couette qui sent tellement bon ...

\- _Aller mon Ange ..._

Non ... Je grognais, puis sentant mon coussin bouger, j'ouvrai les yeux, et je tombais dans le gris/vert de ceux de mon compagnon. Si mon coussin avait bougé, c'est simplement parce que ma tête reposait sur le torse de Derek, et que ma difficulté à me réveiller avait dû le faire rire ... Et la chaleur que j'avais ressentis n'était pas celle de la couette, mais celle de son corps autour duquel j'étais blotti.

\- _Bien dormis ?_

\- _Mmmh._ grommelais-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Je ne voulais pas me lever et revenir à la réalité. Je voulais simplement rester là, avec l'homme de ma vie tant que je le pouvais encore.

\- _Aller Chaton, les autres vont arriver, et on ne va pas avoir le temps de se préparer ..._

\- _Il est quelle heure ... ?_

\- _Cinq heures. Les autres arrivent dans trois quart d'heure._

\- _Cinq heures, t'es sérieux, il fait même pas jour ..._

Derek rigola puis m'embrassa. Je me répète peut-être mais c'est fou comme il a pu me manquer ...

\- _Pourquoi cet air nostalgique du matin ?_ demanda alors Derek.

\- _Parce que mon lit me manque déjà ..._ rigolais-je avant de me lever.

Etant encore nu, je prenais ma couette et l'entourais autour de moi, non sans une protestation de mon compagnon.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me lavais les dents -bien que ce soit inutile puisque je n'avais rien mangé- puis j'allumais la douche, et me glissais dessous une fois que l'eau fut bien chaude. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je coupais l'eau, sortais de la douche, me séchais et m'habillais. Je laissais ma place à Derek, puis descendais, me préparant un simple verre de jus de fruit, étant incapable d'avaler autre chose. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comme le sauvetage de Lydia va se passer ? Est-ce qu'on va réussir à la sauver ? Est-ce que mes loups arriveront à attraper l'homme qui l'a kidnappé ?

Deux bras passés autour de ma taille me tirèrent de mes pensées.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer._

Je soupirais puis me laissais aller dans son étreinte.

\- _Stiles, j'ai une question._

Tien, nous sommes revenu à "Stiles", le sujet doit être sérieux.

\- _Pose-là moi._

\- _Comment tu as su que Lydia était en danger ?_

Très bonne question ... Si seulement j'avais la réponse.

\- _Je n'en sais rien Derek ... J'ai ressentis comme un "coup" dans mon cœur, et j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à un membre de la meute. J'arrive aussi à ressentir les sentiments généraux de la meute, ceux qui ressortent le plus ..._

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- _Nous irons voir Deaton quand Lydia sera sauvé, il aura certainement la réponse._

J'hochais la tête, puis m'éloignais de lui afin d'aller aux toilettes. Lorsque je revins, tout le monde était déjà là.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, nous embarquâmes dans nos voitures, direction le lycée. Une fois arrivé, Derek nous distribua quelques armes, puis il nous demanda de le suivre. Ce qui est bien avec un loup-garou, c'est qu'il peut retrouver un chemin seulement à l'odeur de la mousse qui si trouve. C'est plutôt pratique.

\- _Stiles, déjà que je n'étais pas chaud pour que tu viennes, je veux que tu reste tout le temps près de moi, d'accord ?_

J'hochais la tête. Il n'était pas du tout content que je sois là, j'arrivais à le voir dans ses mouvements. Comment ? Parce que je le connais, depuis le temps.

Il trouve que c'est trop dangereux pour moi, et c'est probablement vrai ... Bon okay, c'est tout à fait vrai, mais je me voyais mal rester seul chez moi, alors que tout le monde était parti sauver Lydia. Je serais devenu fou.

Tien, nous voilà déjà arrivé à la grotte ... Nous avons fait quoi, dix minutes de marche ? Tout ce chemin que nous avons fait hier pour finalement trouver où se trouvait notre amie, c'est-à-dire à dix minutes du lycée ? Moi j'appelle ça une perte de temps. M'enfin bon, fallait bien chercher des indices ...

\- _À partir de maintenant, vous faites le moins de bruit possible. Le premier qui trouve Lydia se dépêche de sortir, emmène Stiles avec lui, et vous rentrez tous les trois chez les Stilinski. Le shérif sera là._ dit mon compagnon.

Personne ne répondit, mais ils avaient compris. Pourquoi me ramener ?! Moi aussi je veux me battre, leur montrer que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'ils le pensent ! Et puis, il faudrait que je laisse Derek ici ?! Hors de question. Si je rentre, c'est avec lui.

\- _Stiles, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Si je te dis de rentrer, tu le fais, point._ grogna Derek.

Je fus bien obligé d'acquiescer.

Tout le monde prit une grande inspiration, puis nous pénétrâmes dans la grotte. Immédiatement, je ressentis l'humidité commune à ces lieux, ainsi qu'une fraîcheur désagréable qui me fit frissonner. Le passage que nous empruntions était assez sinueux, jonché de pierres plus ou moins grosses. La lumière nous faisant défaut, je dus me coller contre le torse de Derek, pour éviter une chute trop sévère. Celui-ci en profita pour prendre ma main dans la sienne.

\- _L'odeur de Lydia se rapproche, elle ne doit pas être bien loin ..._ m'informa-t-il.

Soudain, un grognement se fit entendre. Je reconnus immédiatement celui de Scott, un peu plus loin devant nous. Je me sentis entraîner vers la droite. Sur le moment, j'enviais les loups-garous et leur vue perçante.

\- _Elle est là !_ s'exclama Scott assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

En effet, Lydia se trouvait dans un puits de lumière un peu plus loin devant nous. Tout autour d'elle se dressait un mur de grillage en fer.

\- _C'est trop facile._ chuchotais-je.

Une pression sur ma main de la part de Derek, confirma ce que je venais de dire.

\- _Derek, c'est toi ?_ dit soudain Lydia.

\- _Stiles, la cage doit surement être recouverte d'aconit, va la libérer, ensuite, Isaac, tu les ramène, compris ?_

Au lieu de protester comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude, je m'empressais de rejoindre mon amie, d'ouvrir la porte de sa prison, qui céda facilement malgré le cadenas, mas je ne m'en préoccupais pas, et prenais Lydia dans mes bras.

\- _Stiles !_ pleura-t-elle.

Je l'aidais à se relever et la sortais de sa cage. Tous les autres étaient restés sur leurs gardes, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Comme mon compagnon me l'avait dit, je rejoignais Isaac, et ce dernier nous guida tout les trois vers la sortie.

\- _Les autres ne nous suivent pas ?_ demandais-je au bout d'un moment, n'entendant personne derrière nous.

Par le pouvoir inconnu que je possédais, je sentis Isaac paniquer et son corps se crisper.

\- _N-non._ bégaya-t-il.

Et il nous fit accélérer. Cet empressement me fit froncer les sourcils. La panique n'allait pas tarder à m'envahir moi aussi s'il ne finissait pas par nous expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Derek n'était pas là, bon sang ?! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Très vite, l'entrée de la grotte se dessina devant nous. Isaac accéléra encore le pas, jusqu'à courir. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la prairie, il nous projeta au sol. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit une explosion se fit entendre, et la grotte s'écroula.

\- _DEREK !_

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

J'espère que ce septième chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos avis ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Flavy :** À non, je ne veux pas que tu déprimes ! La suite est là ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

* * *

 **7.**

Je me relevais précipitamment, et regardais autour de moi. Isaac était encore à terre, protégeant Lydia. Scott avait réussit à sortir lui aussi, mais les autres n'étaient pas là.

Derek n'était pas là.

Utilisant notre lien, j'essayais de le contacter, mais ce fut le vide qui me répondit.

Subitement, la peur me gagna. Pourquoi notre lien ne marchait plus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Malgré le fait que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir, j'avançais difficilement jusqu'à l'endroit où, il y a quelques minutes encore, se dressait encore la grotte. À travers la poussière, je découvrais les corps évanouis d'Aiden, Ethan, et un peu plus loin ceux de Boyd, Erica et Peter. Ne m'en préoccupant pas, je continuais de marcher, jusqu'à devoir escalader de gros rochers déposés là par le souffle de l'explosion.

Soudain, je me retrouvais plaqué contre un torse musclé. Malheureusement, pas celui que j'attendais.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, il va revenir._ chuchota Isaac dans mon oreille.

Et il m'entraîna de force, dans la forêt.

La suite est floue dans mon esprit. Je me souviens m'être évanoui, et m'être réveillé chez moi, dans mon lit. Scott était allongé à mes côtés et caressait lentement mes cheveux. Mais il y avait toujours se vide persistant qui vibrait en moi. Chaque mouvement que je faisais le faisait redoubler d'intensité.

C'était affreux.

Ce que je souhaitais était simplement de rester là, allongé dans les couvertures portant encore l'odeur de mon compagnon, et de ne plus jamais en bouger.

Mais les autres en avait décidé autrement : très vite, Erica et Boyd étaient venu me sortir -m'éjecter serait le mot exacte- de mon lit, m'avait fait m'habiller de force, et m'avait emmenés jusqu'à la maison des Hale -maintenant habitée seulement par Peter ... Pauvre maison- afin que j'entende "certaines vérités" m'avait dit la blonde en me poussant brutalement dans le dos afin que j'avance.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, l'odeur très présente de Derek me fit chanceler. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça auparavant. Comme si une partie de moi était morte.

Dans l'ancien grand salon, toute la meute se trouvait autour d'une gigantesque table où reposait divers plans, ainsi que des lettres, qui, à première vue, paraissait dater de plusieurs années.

\- _Ah ! Voilà le principal intéressé !_ s'exclama Alan Deaton en s'avançant vers moi.

Décontenancé, je le laissais me prendre par le bras, et me conduire jusqu'au seul siège présent dans la pièce.

\- _Assieds-toi, je pense que ce sera mieux._ dit-il ensuite en me souriant chaleureusement.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait avec cet air, celui que j'ai toujours connu lorsque ma mère est décédée : la compassion. Il n'y avait que de la compassion dans leurs regards, et je ne le supportais pas.

\- _Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ou je m'en vais !_ grommelais-je.

Tout le monde se racla la gorge puis ils se détournèrent de moi pour se concentrer sur le véto.

\- _Bien,_ commença-t-il, _si tu es ici, c'est parce que nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire, mais aussi parce que j'aimerais vérifier deux ou trois trucs._

\- _Depuis quand utilisez-vous le mot "truc" doc ?_ rigolais-je amèrement.

\- _Depuis que je me trouve avec une bande d'ados qui l'emploi à toutes les sauces, certainement. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon vocabulaire, mais plutôt des conséquences de la morsure de ton compagnon sur toi._

Intérieurement, je bouillonnais. Comment ça les "conséquences" ?! La morsure de Derek n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! C'est surement l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie ! Comment peut-il en parler comme ça ?!

\- _Excuse-moi Stiles, tu as mal interprété mes paroles,_ poursuivit Deaton. _La morsure d'un loup-garou à son compagnon la chose la plus belle et la plus intime que je n'ai jamais vu. En te faisais ça, Derek place toute sa confiance en toi, ainsi que quelques uns de ses pouvoirs. Et c'est de cela que je voudrais te parler. Depuis que tu es revenu, la meute m'a rapporté que tu avais des comportements assez ... étranges._

\- _Quoi, plus que d'habitude ?_ rigolais-je.

Mais personne ne me suivit. Je choisis donc de dire la vérité.

\- _C'est vrai que depuis ma petite "escapade", j'arrive à ressentir certaines choses, comme ... les sentiments communs au sein de la meute ... C'est moi également qui ai dit à Derek pour Lydia ... J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, je savais que quelque chose était arrivé, mais je n'avais pas connaissance de la personne concernée ..._ expliquais-je.

Je parlais en fixant le Dr Deaton du regard. Celui-ci restait impassible, même si je savais qu'il était au courant de ce qui m'arrivait.

\- _Je pense savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Pourrais-tu me montrer la signature de Derek s'il te plaît ?_

Sa quoi ?!

\- _Il s'agit de la marque que ton compagnon t'a laissée après sa morsure_. m'expliqua le véto, voyant que je ne comprenais pas.

\- _Mais je n'ai pas de marque !_ m'exclamais-je.

Tout le monde soupira.

\- _Stiles ..._ dit Scott d'un air désespéré.

Je le regardais, choqué.

\- _Quoi ?!_ m'offusquais-je. _Je sais encore ce que j'ai sur la peau !_

\- _J'aimerais tout de même que tu me montres la parcelle de peau où Derek te mord._

Cette idée me rebutait. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! La terreur me prit. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ...

Mon souffle commença à se raréfier, mes mains commencèrent à trembler et l'angoisse monta, plus forte que jamais. La crise de panique me gagnait.

\- _Je p-peux pas ... Pas d-devant eux ..._ chuchotais-je tant bien que mal.

Deaton s'approcha rapidement de moi, s'agenouilla et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

\- _Hé, Stiles, je ne te demandais pas de le montrer à la meute, mais seulement à moi. Si tu l'accepte, nous irons dans l'ancienne chambre de Derek, d'accord ?_ me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je fus soudainement très soulagé. Hochant la tête, je pris de très longue inspiration afin de me calmer, puis me levais lentement afin de ne pas m'évanouir, puis je sortis de la pièce, rejoignant la chambre de mon compagnon. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce l'odeur de son propriétaire qui me vint au nez me calma instantanément. Apaisé, je m'asseyais sur le grand lit meublant la pièce, et retirais mon t-shirt. Après m'être assuré que la porte soit bien fermée, je me tournais sur le côté afin que le véto -qui m'avait suivit- puisse voir l'endroit précis où Derek me mordait. Après une brève inspection, Deaton me sourit, et me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis. Une fois devant le miroir de la grande armoire de Dee', le Doc me demanda de regarder mon omoplate. À l'endroit précis de la morsure, se trouvait un petit triskel. Le même que mon compagnon avait dans le dos, bien que beaucoup plus petit, et scintillant d'une douce lumière dorée.

Alors c'était ça sa signature ...

La voir réchauffa mon corps.

\- _Voilà de quoi je te parlais._

\- _La dernière fois que j'ai été mordu, j'ai ressenti une vive chaleur ... C'était ça ?_ questionnais-je.

\- _Très probablement._

\- _Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas apparue plus tôt ?_

\- _Parce que tu n'étais pas prêt._ me répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Pourquoi mystérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? Saurait-il par hasard où se trouve Derek ? Serait-ce les "certaines vérités" d'Erica ?

\- _Vous savez où il est ?_ dis-je, désormais en colère.

\- _Oui._

Je n'en revenais pas. Ils m'avaient mentis. Tous. Ils m'avaient tous mentis, depuis le début.

\- _Dites-le-moi !_ ordonnais-je.

Il parut gêné, mais parla tout de même :

\- _Derek avait prévu qu'un piège serait posé dans la grotte. Il a alors établit un plan ..._

\- _Lequel !_ aboyais-je.

\- _On prenait Lydia, on te sortait de là, et lui restait pour trouver ce malade_. me dit Scott qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Alors il va bien ? Il est en vie ? Il a bloqué notre lien pour me protéger ? Mais il m'avait de nouveau mis de côté ...

\- _Stiles, tout ce que ce mec veut c'est te tuer, il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout ... Je suis désolé mon pote ..._

Scott paraissait sincère, il l'était, mais j'avais du mal à digérer tout ça. Ne me préoccupant même plus d'être torse nu, et que les autres puissent voir la signature de mon compagnon, je descendais au rez-de-chaussée, puis sortais de la maison, prenant la direction de la forêt afin de réfléchir. Après avoir cherché un arbre dans la circonférence était assez important pour que je puisse m'appuyer contre, je me laissais tomber au sol contre celui-ci, et fermais les yeux.

Encore une fois, ils ont été blessés par ma faute. Encore une fois ils ont été obligés d'élaborer un plan afin que je ne me fasse pas tuer. Encore une fois, Derek risque sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Et si un jour ça se passait mal ? Que quelqu'un était tué ? Se serait de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute.

\- _Je t'interdis de penser ça !_ dit soudain une voix juste devant moi.

Je relevais rapidement les yeux et découvris Derek, le visage portant quelques coupures d'où s'écoulait de petit filet de sang qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Il avait rouvert notre lien, c'était pourquoi il savait à quoi je pensais ...

Sans plus réfléchir, je lui sautais dans les bras. Il me réceptionna tant bien que mal, lutant pour ne pas tomber.

\- _J'ai eu tellement peur ..._ gémis-je.

\- _Je suis désolé Stiles ... Mais je devais le faire ..._

\- _Ne recommence jamais une chose pareille !_ dis-je en posant ma tête dans son cou afin de pouvoir sentir son odeur.

J'étais tellement heureux de le retrouver, de pouvoir le sentir contre moi ...

\- _C'est promis._ me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

J'espère que ce huitième chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos avis ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

8.

Je ne le lâcherais plus. Plus jamais. Quitte à le coller h24 et qu'il en ai marre de moi. Je ne veux pas de nouveau ressentir ce vide.

Je resserre mes bras autour de son cou, et pose ma tête dans son cou.

\- _Nous devons parler Stiles. De ce à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure pour commencer._ j'acquiesçais, sans toutefois bouger.

\- _Je refuse que tu penses une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Si tu avais écouté Deaton jusqu'au bout, tu aurais compris que tu es bien plus important que tu ne le crois_. dit-il en caressant lentement mon bras.

\- _Tu veux dire que tu savais depuis le début ce qu'il m'arrivait ?_ demandais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Il soupira, et m'attira de nouveau contre son torse musclé.

\- _Je ne le savais pas au début ... Enfin, je ne voulais pas le croire. Ma mère m'avait raconté une histoire avec un cas semblable lorsque j'étais enfant, mais pour moi ce n'était qu'un conte qui m'aidait à m'endormir ..._

Il venait d'éveiller ma curiosité. Après cette histoire de signature, que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ?

\- _Explique-moi ..._

\- _Tu connais maintenant l'existence de ma signature sur ta peau ... Que je n'ai pas encore vue d'ailleurs ..._ dit-il, ses yeux devenant soudainement rouges, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur couleur d'origine. _Elle signifie que tu m'appartiens, certes, mais grâce à elle, tu as reçu quelques uns de mes pouvoirs. Et ces pouvoirs font de toi mon égal au sein de la meute. Tu es le compagnon de l'alpha, donc techniquement, même si tu as moins d'autorité que moi, tu es également alpha._

Au fond de moi, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais entendre Derek le dire rendait tout ça plus ... réel. J'étais désormais l'humain/alpha de la meute.

\- _Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?_ demandais-je.

\- _Non, pas pour le moment._

\- _Très bien. Moi aussi j'aimerais que l'on parle de quelque chose ..._

Derek soupira de nouveau, déposa un baiser au coin de ma bouche et dit :

\- _Laisse-moi au moins rentrer et prendre une douche ..._

Il allait encore falloir que j'attende avant d'avoir mes explications ...

Dépité, je partais avant lui et marchais d'un bon pas afin d'arriver au plus vite au manoir. Une fois arrivé, je ne me préoccupais pas des autres, montais directement dans la chambre de Derek, et m'allongeais sur son lit, soudainement épuisé, sans doute à cause de ce que je venais d'apprendre ...

Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je remarquais que les rideaux avaient été tirés : je m'étais donc endormi, et plusieurs heures devaient être passées. En me tournant, je remarquais l'absence de mon compagnon : il n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- _Tiens, ma Belle au bois dormant est réveillée !_

Je grognais. Je lui en voulais de ne pas être resté avec moi. Je m'étais fait du soucis pour lui, et je ne voulais pas le lâcher d'une semelle, mais il m'avait déjà échappé.

\- _Et elle est grognon en plus de ça !_

Il monta sur le lit, rampa jusqu'à moi, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eus à peine le temps de profiter du baiser qu'il s'était déjà éloigné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit si joyeux ?

\- _Et maintenant ? Ma princesse va mieux ?_ demanda-t-il en rigolant.

\- _Derek, est-ce que tu as pris de la drogue ? Ou alors des vitamines ? Ou peut-être une substance quelconque qui agit seulement sur les loups-garous ?_

\- _Est-ce que l'amour agit seulement sur mon espèce ?_ me répondit-il toujours avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Sa réponse me décontenança. Il y avait autre chose, j'en étais persuadé, et je devinais faire parti de cette chose. Tant pis, je mènerais mon enquête sur ce sujet plus tard.

\- _Je veux toujours qu'on parle de ta ... disparition._

Il perdit son sourire, s'installa correctement à côté de moi, puis ma ramena contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose sur son torse.

\- _Je suis désolé à propos de ça Stiles ... Je savais qu'un piège nous attendrait, et je savais que si je te laissais trop longtemps à l'intérieur de cette grotte tu allais mourir ... Alors j'ai décidé de rester, seul, et de voir ce qui allait se passer._ m'expliqua-t-il.

\- _Et que c'est-il passé ?_ le questionnais-je.

\- _Il y a eu l'explosion, j'ai donc été inconscient quelques minutes ... Quand je me suis réveillé, vous étiez déjà partis ... Et il était là ... Tout près de moi ... Cet homme qui voulait tuer celui que j'aime ... J'ai très vite retrouvé mes capacités, et je l'ai attaqué. Je pense qu'il a été formé par un chasseur parce qu'il se bat très bien ... Il a même réussi à m'échapper ... Alors je l'ai traqué, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas rentré tout de suite ... Mais j'imagine qu'il a été plus malin que moi, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. soupira-t-il. Je me suis dépêché de revenir ici afin de te protéger._

Si même Derek n'arrive pas à venir à bout de cet individu, qui le pourra ?

\- _J'ai parlé avec ton père pendant que dormais. Je lui ai fournis un portrait robot très détaillé avec l'aide de Lydia, il m'a assuré qu'il allait faire tout son possible mettre la main sur lui ..._

Alors s'il n'était pas avec moi tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il avait contacté mon père pour me sauver ... Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête ... Je m'étais énervé pour rien ...

\- _Merci ..._ chuchotais-je.

\- _Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon Ange, c'est tout à fait normal que je prenne soin de mon compagnon, non ?_

Ce garçon est adorable quand il le veut ... Souriant, je l'embrassais amoureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait peur cet imbécile aujourd'hui ...

\- _Il y a autre chose ..._ me dit-il en passant ses doigt dans mon cou.

\- _Quoi ?_ demandais-je, mon incollable curiosité de nouveau éveillée.

\- _J'ai demandé à ton père si je pouvais t'emmener deux jours faire du camping, et ... il a dit oui !_

Quoi ? Mon père, d'accord pour que je loupe le lycée ? Wow, Derek a dû être très persuasif !

Deux jours, rien que nous deux, mon amoureux et moi, dans une tente ... Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait le camping ... Ni qu'il était à ce point romantique !

\- _Merci beaucoup Dee', ces deux jours vont être plus que bienvenue ..._ dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- _C'est pour cela qu'ils prennent effet dès maintenant ... Nos affaires sont déjà dans la voiture en fait ..._

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ce mec était parfait ?

Je me jetais sur lui, et lui donnais le plus gros câlin que je ne lui avais jamais fait.

\- _Tu es le meilleur Dee' !_ m'écriais-je.

Il rigola, me plaça en "position princesse" dans ces bras, se leva et sortit de la pièce. La maison était étonnamment calme, et je compris très vite que c'était parce que tous les autres étaient partis.

\- _Seul Peter reste ici pour garder la maison._ m'informa Derek en me posant sur le siège passager de sa Camaro noir que j'appréciais tant.

Pauvre maison, espérons qu'il soit tendre avec elle ...

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Décidément, ces vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien !

Mon compagnon prend place derrière le volant et démarre la voiture.

\- _Alors, prêt pour cette virée en amoureux ?_ demande-t-il en faisant ronfler le moteur.

Je souris tendrement et hochais la tête. Il appuya donc sur l'accélérateur, nous conduisant tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie de Beacon Hills. Je n'avais jamais réellement quitté la ville pour les vacances à cause des problèmes de santé de ma mère et le boulot de mon père ...

C'était donc la première fois que je quittais mon chez moi ...

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos avis ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lilith33 :** Merci beaucoup pour cette reviews remplie de choses positives ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire mourir Derek dans l'un de mes écrits ... Enfin pour l'instant j'arrive pas à en écrire, peut-être que ça changera ... Oui Derek est joyeux, et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez la raison ... J'espère également que ce neuvième chapitre te plaira ! :)

 **Flavy** : J'imagine pas Derek prendre de la drogue ... xD Ah, une autre adepte de Peter ? J'avoue que j'adore son personnage ... J'ai comme projet d'écrire un OS rien que sur Peter :) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

Je passais la première demi-heure à observer Derek. Je regardais les muscles bien dessinés de son bras travailler lorsqu'il passait une vitesse, ou encore son visage, notamment ses magnifiques yeux posés sur la route. Il était un très bel homme, et il savait se mettre en valeur : il portait l'un de mes t-shirts noir, mais ceux-ci étant trop petits pour lui, il moulait parfaitement son beau torse parfaitement bien formé. Il portait également un jean slim de la même couleur, modelant divinement ses grandes jambes.

Cet homme est d'une beauté renversante, et il est à moi.

Soudainement très fatigué, je stoppais ma contemplation, et gigotais afin de trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Une fois celle-ci trouvée, je fermais les yeux, le sommeil ne tardant pas à venir me chercher.

Ce fut une légère pression sur mes lèvres qui me réveilla. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, afin de m'habituer à la lumière qui inondait l'habitacle de la voiture, puis me tournais vers la gauche, découvrant Derek en train de m'observer, un petit sourire en coin dessiné sur sa bouche.

\- _Hey ..._ souris-je.

\- _Hey_. me répondit-il. _C'est l'heure de découvrir notre petit Paradis, tu es prêt mon Cœur ?_

J'hochais la tête, tout en me frottant les yeux, puis sortis de la voiture, attendant mon amoureux afin qu'il puisse me guider. Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes sur un étroit petit sentier goudronné, puis Derek bifurqua vers la droite, où se trouvait l'entrée d'une forêt. C'est fou comme cette région est boisée, et c'est fou comme le lien des loups-garous avec la nature est fort. Je n'ai jamais autant passé de temps dans la forêt de Beacon Hills que depuis que Scott a été mordu ... Et je dois bien avouer que c'est loin de me déplaire !

Encore étourdi par le sommeil, j'avais un peu de mal à marcher, et n'arrêtais pas de trébucher. Mon compagnon le remarquant, s'arrêta, s'approcha de moi, passa l'un de ses bras sous mes jambes, l'autre autour de mes épaules et me souleva.

\- _Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, mais il reste un peu de marche à faire, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te casses quelque chose ..._ s'expliqua-t-il devant mon air surpris.

Je devinais aussi qu'il avait simplement envie de me tenir contre lui, ce qui me ravit. Je ne sais pas ce qui pouvait me fatiguer autant, mais j'en avais déjà marre. Je déteste par dessus tout ne rien pouvoir faire, j'espère donc que ça ne durera pas longtemps ... Derek me regardait, ses beaux yeux brillant comme mille étoiles. Je fronçais les sourcils : était-il au courant de quelque chose ? Je décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment, et de juste me laisser transporter par cette bulle de bonheur dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis que nous étions partis.

Quand, enfin, Derek m'avertit que nous étions arrivés, je lui demandais de laisser descendre, puis je passais devant lui, très curieux de savoir où il m'avait emmené. Je fus ébahi de voir que les arbres étaient de plus en plus les uns sur les autres, laissant seulement un petit passage dégagé, comme une "porte" par laquelle j'accédais à un véritable paradis. Quand enfin je découvris où j'allais passer ces deux jours, mes jambes faillirent me lâcher, et ma mâchoire se décrocher. Devant moi se trouvait un magnifique lac, dont l'eau bleu azur, nous permettait de voir le fond fait de sable blanc. Cette petite étendue d'eau était surplombée d'une haute colline d'où s'échappaient une dizaine de petites cascades, d'une eau si cristalline, que j'aurais presque eu envie d'en goûter.

J'étais littéralement sur le cul. La beauté de ce site combinée à un sentiment de sérénité et de paix créait une ambiance très zen, reposante.

\- _Waouh ..._ chuchotais-je de peur de déranger ce site si particulier.

\- _J'ai découvert cet endroit peu après l'incendie ... Je m'étais échappé du poste de police, et j'ai marché jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus aucune force, et je suis arrivé ici ... Autant dire que quand j'ai vu toute cette beauté, j'ai cru que je rêvais !_ m'avoua-t-il.

Puis il se plaça derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras. Je soupirais de bien-être, et me laissais aller dans cette rassurante étreinte.

\- _L'eau du lac change en fonction du temps, elle varie du bleu azur au vert et du gris au bleu ..._ m'expliqua-t-il. _Et chaque année, lorsque je reviens, les cascades ont changées, elles ne sont plus les mêmes ... Le terrain bouge beaucoup, c'est ça qui fait toute la magie de ce site._ ajouta-t-il.

\- _C'est vraiment magnifique ..._ dis-je n'en revenant toujours pas.

\- _Oui ... Mais tu n'as pas tout vu, regarde !_ me dit-il en m'indiquant une petite cabane un peu plus loin sur notre gauche.

En effet, dans un petit renfoncement creusé par l'eau se trouvait une magnifique cabane tout en bois posée sur une barge flottante.

\- _Alors ce n'est pas vraiment du camping que l'on va faire ?_

Pour toute réponse, Derek me sourit, attrapa ma main et me traîna dans notre petite habitation pour ce week-end en amoureux. L'intérieur pourtant très rustique, était très joli et s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le paysage. Il y avait trois pièces : une cuisine avec une petite table et deux chaises, un four, une plaque de cuisson un frigo et deux placards, une chambre avec un magnifique et grand lit en bois ainsi qu'une grande commode, et enfin, une petite salle de bain avec une douche, une toilette, et un petit évier en marbre gris.

Simple, mais efficace.

\- _Je crois que je veux passer ma vie ici !_ m'exclamais-je.

\- _Ton hyperactivité ne le supporterait pas ..._ me dit mon amoureux en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant.

Je souris tendrement, ce qui le fit glousser.

Derek Hale, glousser ? J'aurais dû l'enregistrer ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais mon portable sur moi bon sang ?! Et s'il ne le refaisait jamais ? Dommage, je ne pourrais jamais le montrer à Scott, qui ne pourra jamais sans servir pour se sortir d'une de ces fameuses disputes qu'il entretient quotidiennement avec mon adorable compagnon ...

\- _Arrête de réfléchir, et montre-moi plutôt la signature que j'ai laissée sur ta magnifique et tentatrice peau ..._

Le ton de sa voix avait changé : il était plus rauque, plus ... bestial. Je devinais que ces yeux étaient devenus rouge. Ne souhaitant pas m'attirer son courroux, je me hâtais de retirer mon haut, et me retournais dos à lui, afin qu'il puisse voir le petit triskel imprimé dans mon épiderme. Un ronronnement sourd retentit derrière moi, puis une légère caresse ce fit ressentir sur ma marque, ce qui me fit frissonner, pour le plus grand plaisir du loup-garou. Les caresses se transformèrent très vite en de petits baiser déposés tout autour de la parcelle de peau tant appréciée. Ces petites attentions provoquèrent de nombreuses vagues de plaisir qui traversaient mon corps sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

J'en voulais beaucoup plus, j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus.

Je tournais donc la tête afin de pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur celles de Derek, et l'entraîna dans un baiser enflammé. Voulant le sentir contre moi, j'attrapais le bas de son t-shirt et le relevais pour lui retirer. Quand ce fut fait, je repris ses lèvres, tout en appréciant les effleurements qu'il soumettait à mon corps. Trouvant certainement que je n'étais pas assez dévêtu, il me retirait mon jean ainsi que mon boxer. Je l'imitais et il agrippa par les hanches et me colla à lui, tout en posant ses larges mains sur mes fesses. Il me poussa en arrière afin que je tombe sur le lit, et il se glissa entre mes jambes. Puis il me fit l'amour tendrement et me mordis, ce qui provoqua en moi un plaisir indescriptible, qui me plongea aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Lorsque j'émergeais enfin, Derek était allongé sur moi, et me regardais amoureusement.

\- _Bonjour mon Ange._ dit-il en me souriant grandement.

\- _'jour Dee'._ répondis-je difficilement.

Il m'embrassa, puis vint caler sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son nez me chatouillait, mais je me sentais tellement bien que je ne lui aurais demandé de partir pour rien au monde.

\- _Bon,_ dit-il soudain en se redressant et en quittant le lit, _si nous voulons faire quelque chose de notre journée,_ _il faut mieux que nous nous levons._

J'hochais lamentablement la tête, ne voulant aucunement sortir de ce lit, mais l'idée d'une baignade me sembla très tentante et eut raison de moi. En cinq minutes à peine j'avais mangé, j'avais enfilé mon maillot de bain et j'attendais Derek devant le lac. Quand il fut enfin là, je m'élançais dans l'eau, ravir de sentir le liquide frais recouvrir ma peau. Une fois habitué à la température plutôt frisquette, je nageais tranquillement, m'amusant à observer les petits poissons sous moi.

Après une heure passée à faire les fous, je préférais sortir de l'eau, afin de ne pas être malade. Derek me suivit, et nous prîmes notre douche tous les deux.

Après s'être habillé, mon amoureux commença à préparer le déjeuner, je l'aidais donc au mieux.

\- _Stiles ... Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose ..._ me dit-il alors qu'il finissait d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

Peut-être qu'il allait enfin m'avouer la chose qu'il me cachait ? Impatient, je m'assis sur l'une des deux chaises bordant la table, et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

\- _Tu sais, la magie présenté dans notre corps à nous, les loups-garous, peut faire de grandes choses ... Elles a de nombreuses capacités, et je dois te parler de l'une d'elle qui te concerne directement ... Tu en connais déjà une partie avec la petite part de ma magie que je t'ai transmise lorsque je t'ai mordu, mais il y a autre chose ..._

\- _Derek, abrège !_ insistais-je.

\- _Ma magie est puissante au point de pouvoir transformer mon corps en loup, alors elle peut aussi transformer le tien pour que tu puisses ... Porter un enfant. Bien évidemment, puisque ton sexe ne changera pas, tu ne pourras pas accoucher et donc une césarienne devra être pratiquée, mais ..._

Ma première réaction fut de rire nerveusement, mais voyant son air au combien sérieux, je compris qu'il ne blaguait pas du tout.

\- _Tu veux dire que cette fatigue est dû au fait que ..._

Je ne pu achever ma phrase. Alors là c'est la meilleure. Il n'aurait pas pu m'en parler avant, me demander mon avis ?!

\- _Je suis désolé Stiles, j'ai voulu t'en parler avant mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant ..._

J'attends un enfant ... Son enfant ... Je suis ... enceinte ?

Non. J'attends juste un enfant. Un enfant créé par la magie de mon loup-garou de compagnon. Est-ce que c'est dangereux, est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui poser la question que la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur. Immédiatement, Derek vint se placer devant moi, prêt à attaquer.

Un homme se tenait droit, un sourire narquois barrant son visage. Il m'a retrouvé.

L'homme qui voulait me tuer m'a retrouvé.

* * *

 **À suivre ...**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

J'espère que ce dixième chapitre vous plaira puisqu'il est le dernier de cette mini-fiction, j'attends vos avis ! :)

Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à poster (qui arrivera demain), et deux bonus :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lilith33 :** Je suis contente que l'idée de la grossesse de Stiles ne te gêne pas, j'avoue que ça me faisait un peu peur ... Peut-être qu'il ne va pas mourir ... :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

La peur me broya l'estomac : comment était-il arrivé à nous retrouver ?! Je pensais que nous serions en sécurité, ici, loin de tout ... Mais je m'étais trompé. Apparemment, je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille. Je posais une main sur le dos de Derek, histoire de me prouver que je n'étais pas seul et qu'il me protégerait ...

La situation est tout de même comique : je me retrouve là, enfermé dans une petite cabane, enceinte, avec l'homme que j'aime et un autre qui veut ma mort ...

Mon compagnon était furieux, je sentais qu'il tremblait de rage, mais aussi d'appréhension ce qui n'apaisa pas ma peur. Si même lui ne pensait pas qu'il allait ressortir vivant, comment pourrais-je être calme ?

\- Stiles, je veux que dès que tu en as la possibilité, tu cours le plus rapidement possible à la voiture, tu démarre et tu roules le plus loin que tu peux, o.k. ? Mon portable est dans la boîte à gant, tu appelles la meute, mais surtout tu ne t'arrêtes pas ! dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il voulait que je laisse seul avec ce malade alors qui pourrait être blessé, ou même pire ...

Non, j'en suis incapable, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible ... Une forte douleur dans mon ventre me fit gémir. Derek ne se tendit encore plus.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît, il n'est plus question uniquement de toi maintenant, mais aussi de notre bébé. chuchota-t-il en ma direction.

Notre bébé, mon bébé, je portais un petit être dans mon ventre ... Un petit être, qui, à cause de ce malade était en danger.

Mon enfant était en danger.

\- Je vais le faire. murmurais-je comme réponse.

Mes paroles le calmèrent, et il respira plus calmement.

\- Les enfants, arrêtaient donc de faire comme si je n'étais pas ici. Je pense que nous devrions plutôt parler.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne parle qu'aux gens doué d'intelligence et censé. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas ! grogna Derek.

\- Fait gaffe Hale, de tels paroles pourraient avoir un impact ... malheureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. dit-il en posant son regard sur moi.

N'acceptant aucunement ce regard, mon loup-garou grogna méchamment. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que si ce grognement m'avait été adressé, je serais parti en courant.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur nous ?! demanda soudain mon compagnon en se rapprochant de l'homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes réellement pourquoi ? rigola-t-il nerveusement. Est-ce que le nom de Ciara Harrington te rappelle quelque chose ?

D'après le silence de Derek, je devinais qu'il fronçait les sourcils et qu'il cherchait qui était cette fille.

\- Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. répondit-il en me faisant signe de trouver un moyen de partir au plus vite.

La porte d'entrée : inaccessible puisque l'imbécile qui pense être capable de tuer à tout va qui il veut est juste devant. La fenêtre de la chambre : impossible, puisque je tomberais dans l'eau ... Ce que je ne souhaite aucunement.

Je n'avais aucune issue.

\- Elle était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde : ma petite sœur. Nous l'avons retrouvé morte dans la forêt, alors qu'elle était parti se balader avec certains de ses amis. La peau de sa gorge était déchirée, en lambeau. J'avais déjà entendu parler des loups-garous, j'avais déjà vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. J'ai donc tout de suite su que c'était l'un d'eux qui était à l'origine de ça. Alors j'ai tout fait, absolument tout, pour mettre la main sur l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça. Et devinais quoi, je l'ai retrouvé après une année complète de recherche. C'était un petit louveteau, n'arrivant pas encore à contrôler la transformation. Ma sœur est morte à cause d'un gamin incapable de se comporter correctement. Mais le plus intéressant est que ce gamin, c'était toi Hale. dit-il tout en avançant vers mon compagnon.

Bizarrement, cette histoire ne me choquait pas plus que ça. Derek m'avait expliqué à quel point arriver à contrôler leur loup était compliqué. Il m'avait même avoué qu'il avait tué lors de pleine lune lorsqu'il était enfant. Si l'homme voulait que j'ai peur de mon amoureux, c'était loupé.

\- Alors j'ai attendu. Si je te tuais toi, ma sœur ne serait pas vengée. J'ai attendu qu'une personne arrive dans ta vie, une personne que tu aimerais inconditionnellement. Et ma patience a payée. Si je tue Stiles, alors tout sera fini. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. continua le cinglé, son corps presque collé à celui de Dee'.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Derek avait sauté sur le malade et l'étranglait. Ses griffes étaient sorties, et d'impressionnants grognements sortaient de sa bouche.

Comprenant que c'était le bon moment, je contournais les deux hommes, et sortais de la cabane en courant. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'engageais sur le chemin qui, si je me souvenais bien, allait me ramener à la voiture. Mais à bout de souffle et épuisé, je m'arrêtais. De petits tiraillements se faisaient sentir dans le bas de mon ventre. Ayant peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon bébé, je m'asseyais contre un arbre, et pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Lorsqu'enfin je la retrouvais, je me relevais et marchais le plus vite que je pouvais. Quand enfin j'aperçu la voiture, j'en fus tellement heureux qu'un petite rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Je récupérais le double des clés caché dans l'une des roues et déverrouillais les portes. Lorsque le téléphone de Derek fut en ma possession, je m'empressais de composer le numéro de Scott. Je savais qu'il avait toujours son portable sur lui, et qu'il serait donc obligé de répondre.

"Allo ?" dit la voix de mon meilleur ami.

\- Scott, j'ai besoin que tu joignes le reste de la meute, l'homme qui veut me tuer nous a retrouvés. Il est seul avec Dee' en ce moment, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ...

"O.K. Stiles, calme-toi. Sais-tu où vous êtes ?"

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée ... J'ai dormis tout le long du trajet ... pleurnichais-je, espérant qu'il se dépêche.

"O.K., c'est pas grave. Je vais chercher les autres et on arrive, d'accord Stiles ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là dans peu de temps."

Je ne répondais pas et raccrochais. Fatigué, je m'asseyais sur le siège passager de la voiture, et décidais de ne pas retourner à la cabane avant que Scott n'arrive. Ce serait trop dangereux pour moi, et de toute façon, je suis trop crevé pour être capable de refaire le chemin.

L'attente, alors que vous ne savez pas comment va la personne à qui vous tenez le plus, est horrible. Ma jambe bouge toute seule, ma respiration est laborieuse, l'ensemble de mes muscles sont comme ... anesthésiés, et les petits tiraillements au niveau de mon ventre sont maintenant devenus d'affreuses douleurs insupportables.

\- Stiles ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! me demanda une voix affolée.

Je levais la tête et découvris Isaac, agenouillé devant moi, ses mains sur mes cuisses, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ... murmurais-je péniblement.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était savoir mon compagnon en sécurité, rien d'autre ne me préoccupais.

\- Les autres ont suivi l'odeur de Derek, ils doivent très certainement être avec lui en ce moment même. Nous sommes tous là Stiles, toutes la meute, même Peter.

Même Peter ? Ça me rassurait un peu. Même s'il était un idiot fini, il savait se battre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la situation va vite être réglée. continua-t-il.

\- Non Isaac, c'est la vengeance qui motive cet homme, et la vengeance peut contribuer à faire faire d'horribles choses ... Nous ferions mieux d'y aller nous aussi ...

Je me relevais péniblement. Ma tête ne tournait pas, mais je ne me sentais pas solide sur mer jambes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ...

\- S'il te plaît ... l'implorais-je.

Il soupira, mais hocha la tête. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, me prit dans ses bras et partit en courant à une vitesse incroyable.

Quand, enfin, ce que je voyais autour n'était plus flou, le loup me posa à terre, et nous nous approchâmes lentement de la porte d'entrée de la petite maison.

\- Y'a une odeur bizarre ... dit Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, nous vîmes Aiden et Ethan voler, et atterrir à nos pieds en gémissant de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demandais-je aux garçons qui se retransformaient.

\- Il a nos pouvoirs, je crois qu'il s'est fait mordre, mais que sa transformation ne s'est pas achevée ... m'expliqua Ethan en se relevant.

Ayant peur pour les autres, je m'approchais de la porte, et regardais ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Peter était à terre, certainement sonné, tandis que Scott et Derek -bien que très amochés- tournaient autour d'Harrington, et essayaient d'attaquer mortellement leur proie. Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta et se tourna dans la direction. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, un éclair de folie s'alluma dans ceux-ci. Je le vis prendre de l'élan, et alors que j'essayais de reculer, ayant très bien compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il me fit tomber à terre sur le dos, entoura sa large main autour de mon cou et commença à serrer. C'était sans compter sur Isaac, qui se hâta de venir m'aider en envoyer balader l'homme à dix bons mètres, dans l'eau. Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est qu'en plus de l'avoir fait voler, le petit louveteau l'avait également gravement blessé à l'abdomen, où une large et sanguinolente balafre s'étendait.

\- Il a peut-être la force des loups-garous, mais pas leur capacité à cicatriser ! commenta sarcastiquement Peter.

Derek, que je savais pourtant fatigué dû aux multiples blessures couvrant son corps, marcha jusqu'à l'homme-loup-pas-vraiment-loup, et le releva par le t-shirt :

\- Voilà ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on s'en prend au compagnon d'un Alpha ! grogna-t-il.

Puis d'un grand mouvement de la main et grâce à ses longues griffes acérées, il lui coupa la tête. À la vision de celle-ci se séparant du buste de son propriétaire et tombant à terre, je ne pus me retenir et vomis tout ce que j'avais ingurgité comme nourriture.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles ... me dit mon amoureux, peiné. Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux juste rentrer ...

Alors il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il tomba au sol, évanoui.

\- Il n'a rien de grave ... me rassura Scott en me soulevant de terre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis dans la voiture que je me permettais de me débarrasser de toute ma peur, en laissant couler les très nombreuses larmes contenues depuis trop longtemps dans mes yeux. Et, quand mes sentiments ne furent plus qu'une coquille vide due à ma fatigue, je me laissais bercer par les mouvements de la voiture, et m'endormais, blottis contre mon inconscient préféré.

* * *

 **-Fin-**


	11. Épilogue

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Et voilà l'épilogue, j'attends vos avis ! :)

Il ne me reste plus que deux bonus à poster (qui arriveront demain) :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Flavy :** Ah ...L'adresse est ... mon imagination, je peux te la prêter si tu veux :p Oui, un petit bébé Sterek ! Toute histoire a un méchant :p Merci pour ta review ! :)

 **Lilith33** : Oui, et un méchant en moins, un ! :p L'épilogue est là. Merci à toi d'avoir suivi ma fiction, et de l'avoir commentée ! :)

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

De désagréables tiraillements dans l'ensemble de mon corps m'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux, et à trouver une position plus confortable, qui fut de me coucher sur mon côté droit, l'une de mes jambes par dessus l'autre, et l'un de mes bras sous l'oreiller.

\- _Stiles ?_

Je levais la tête et découvrais Derek, qui essayait de se lever. Les tiraillements s'accentuèrent, et je le rattrapais par la main.

\- _Reste là s'il te plaît._ gémissais-je.

Il m'écouta et revint se coucher contre moi, caressant de sa main droite mon ventre, et de l'autre la marque qu'il avait laissé sur ma peau.

\- _Que ce passe-t-il ?_ finit-il par demander, inquiet.

\- _Je crois que la magie de ton enfant, ne veut pas que tu t'éloignes de moi ..._ avouais-je.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma nuque.

\- _Es-tu sûr que c'est la sienne ?_ me questionna-t-il alors qu'il rigolait franchement.

\- _Non._ répondis-je sincèrement.

Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Puis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je lui demandais :

\- _Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui après l'avoir tué ?_

\- _J'étais épuisé et blessé ... C'était le seul moyen pour que mon corps se rétablisse ..._ m'expliqua-t-il.

\- _Mais tu vas mieux maintenant, hein ?_

\- _Oui, je vais bien._

Rassuré, je m'autorisais à refermer les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir quelques heures de plus. C'était sans compter sur Derek et ses idées absurdes :

\- _Les garçons ont été obligés de nous porter jusque dans notre chambre, et ... Disons que tu n'as pas apprécié être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ..._

J'étais désormais réveillé pour de bon.

\- _Quoi, comment ça ?!_

Dee' ricana.

\- _Tu t'es débattu tel un petit diable, et tu as réussi à griffer Peter !_

Il paraissait impressionné ... Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait ça ...

\- _Donc, au lieu de te rendormir, nous allons descendre et leur expliquer pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça. De plus ton père est là ..._

Le dire à la meute ... à mon père. Bizarrement, je le sentais mal. Comment mon papa allait réagir ?!

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Stiles, ton père en a vu d'autres, aller viens, c'est le moment ou jamais ..._

Puis, sans me laisser répondre, il m'attrapa par la main et me tira du lit. Mon grognement de mécontentement ne dû pas l'affecter, puisqu'il me poussa jusque dans le salon, où tout le monde se trouvait, y comprit Danny et Lydia. Je croisais le regard de mon père ... ce que je regrettais immédiatement. Dans ces yeux ne régnait que peur, incertitude, et un peu de colère.

\- _Bon, je pense qu'on vous doit quelques ... explications quant à notre comportement ces derniers jours ..._

Tous hochèrent la tête, et mon père se rapprocha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle je répondais volontiers. Lorsqu'il m'eu lâché, et après qu'il se soit assis, je me lançais.

\- _Bon, les loups-garous présent dans cette pièce savent déjà qu'en devant le compagnon de Derek, j'ai acquis une certaine "autorité" sur vous ..._

\- _Tu es devenu comme ... le deuxième alpha ?_ demanda mon père.

Je savais désormais d'où je tirais ma curiosité légendaire.

\- _Non, plus comme la femelle alpha._ répondis Derek à ma place.

Je le remerciais secrètement.

\- _Grâce à ça, j'ai maintenant certains pouvoirs comme savoir lorsqu'un membre de la meute est en danger, ou qu'il ne va pas bien ressentir les sentiments de leur loup ..._

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Comment papa allait-il réagir ? Va-t-il m'engueuler ? Me détester ? Ne plus vouloir me voir ? J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction ... Et si il s'évanoui ?

Une main réconfortant caressant mon dos me calma instantanément. Mon amoureux me regardais, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, m'encourageant d'un mouvement de tête à continuer sur ma lancée.

\- _En fait, eh bien ... Comment dire ..._ commençais-je en me triturant les doigts.

\- _Stiles !_ commença à s'énerver mon père.

\- _Il y a autre chose. La magie des loups-garous peut être assez forte pour que leur compagnon masculin puisse ... porter un enfant._

Personne ne réagissant, je me crû obliger de rajouter :

\- _J'attends un enfant ... Derek m'a dit qu'une césarienne devra être impérativement pratiquée, qu'avoir mon bébé par des voies naturelles était impossible ... Mais voilà ..._

L'entièreté de la meute me regardèrent et me sourirent grandement.

\- _Nous le savions déjà, nous l'avons sentis Stiles._ m'apprit Scott. _Si tu savais comme je suis content pour toi, tu vas avoir un petit louveteau ! Le premier de la meute !_

Il courut jusqu'à moi et me serra fortement dans ses bras. Les autres ne le firent pas, mais je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils en avaient envie. À croire que Derek leur faisait peur.

\- _Quoi ?! Attendez, comment ça vous le saviez, comment ça tu es ... Tu es enceinte Stiles ?!_ me demanda mon père, les yeux écarquillés.

Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'affaissa un peu plus dans le canapé où il était assis.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Je le savais qu'il allait mal le prendre ! Et puis, jamais je n'aurais dû lui apprendre cette nouvelle alors que tous les autres étaient là ! J'aurais dû le prendre à part, j'aurais dû lui apprendre calmement ! Pourquoi j'ai préféré écouter mon imbécile de compagnon à la place d'écouter ma raison ?!

Et s'il m'éloigne de Derek ? Qu'il m'interdit de le voir ? Comment je vais faire, rien que de me l'imaginer, mon cœur ralentis ... Et si-

\- _Donc tu attends un enfant ..._ continua mon père.

J'hochais la tête, les yeux dirigés vers le sol, n'osant pas le regarder.

\- _Eh bien ..._ commença-t-il en se levant et en marchant jusqu'à moi. _J'ai accepté l'existence de loups-garous, de kanimas, de banshees ... Je crois que je peux accepter l'idée que mon fils attende un bébé, bien que ça soit totalement absurde ... Et puis, c'est mon petit-fils après tout ... Alors félicitation à vous deux !_ s'exclama mon papa, avant de me serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Wow !

\- _Merci papa ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime ..._

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils._ me dit-il avant de se séparer de moi, et de donner une rapide étreinte à Derek.

Les autres, gênés, se raclèrent la gorge, puis quittèrent la pièce, sauf Peter, qui restait dans son coin les bras croisés, son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- _Je vais me rendre à Fallwolf, tu sais Stiles, la ville dans laquelle tu as courageusement fuis quand tu croyais qu'on te mettait de côté ... Bref, c'est là-bas qu'habitait ce Harrington ... Je pourrais peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant, qui sait ..._ dit notre oncle préféré avant de partir à son tour.

Ce qui nous laissait plus que tout les trois : mon père, Derek et moi.

\- _De puis quand savez-vous que vous allez devenir parents ?_ demanda soudain le shérif.

\- _Eh bien, ça fait deux jours que je le sais, je l'ai sentis ... Mais je ne l'ai dit à Stiles qu'hier ..._ répondit mon compagnon à ma place.

Soudain, j'eu une illumination.

\- _Tu crois qu'on le verrait si je passais une échographie ?_ demandais-je excité à Dee'.

Je n'avais pas totalement accepté le fait que j'attendais un enfant, mais il était là, en moi, ce petit bout de nous deux, et je l'aimais déjà tellement ...

\- _Je vais vous laisser, je dois partir travailler ... Passez me voir demain dans la journée ..._

Je dis donc au revoir à mon père, puis, quand il fut parti, je me retournais vers mon amoureux, voulant absolument connaître la réponse à ma question.

\- _C'est trop tôt Stiles, mais tu pourras en parler à Deaton la prochaine que tu le verras afin qu'il t'examine._

J'étais vraiment déçu, mais ne m'en formalisait pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de mois !

\- _Arrête de penser à tout ça, et allons nous allonger !_ me dit mon homme en me prenant dans ses bras. _Tu as du sommeil à rattraper !_

Il m'emmena jusque dans notre chambre, et m'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Au lieu de se coucher à mes côtés, il posa ses mains et sa tête sur mon corps et plia les jambes sous lui.

\- _Si tu savais comme je t'aime Mon Ange ... Comme je vous aime._ ajouta-t-il en caressant amoureusement mon ventre.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime Derek, pour toujours et à jamais._

"On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière..."

\- _Tu es ma lumière Stiles._


	12. Bonus

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Voici le premier bonus de la fiction ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je vais poster le deuxième -et dernier- la soirée ...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bonus.**

Dans l'ensemble, je dois bien avouer que ma grossesse c'est bien passée, certainement grâce à Alan -Deaton-, qui, je devais bien le reconnaître, c'était véritablement bien occupé de moi. Il avait passé des heures à écouter mes craintes, mes ressentis quand Derek en avait tout bonnement marre. Il est vrai que le fait que je sois un homme avait doublement affecté mes hormones, et j'étais très vite devenu invivable durant mon deuxième mois. Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

À cause de mon hyperactivité, j'avais été cloué au lit sur l'ordre du Doc, ce qui ne me dérangeait aucunement puisque mon Loup à Moi restait perpétuellement à mes côtés.

Je crois que nous n'avions jamais autant discuté qu'à ce moment là ...

Ma première échographie fut réalisée à mon quatrième mois de grossesse -puisque mon bébé se développait plus lentement du fait que je sois un homme- par Deaton. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir savoir son sexe, mais voir mon enfant était certainement la meilleure chose au monde ... Je me souviens d'ailleurs avoir fondu en larme dans les bras d'un Derek perplexe, bien que lui aussi soit heureux comme jamais. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer devant les autres -sauf quand c'était pour me suivre comme un petit chien, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr- Dee' était impatient de voir son bébé. Quand autour de mon cinquième mois, mon bedon a commencé à s'arrondir, il passait ses soirées à parler à notre bébé, et dormais enroulé autour de mon ventre, ce que je trouvais vraiment adorable.

Mais je ne lui en avais jamais parlé bien sûr.

Ce ne fut que lors de l'écho du septième mois que j'ai enfin su que j'attendais un petit garçon, à mon plus grand bonheur puisque c'est ce que je voulais. Derek, lui, s'en fichait, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il préférait tout de même avoir un petit mec. Je me souviens que le soir, après que Deaton nous l'avait appris, nous avions invité mon père et tous les membres de la meute à dîner, et une fois que tout le monde avait fini de manger, nous avions lâché la bombe. Scott s'était précipité dans mes bras, très heureux de savoir qu'il allait avoir un neveu, mais surtout, un filleul.

Dire que je mangeais beaucoup était un euphémisme : je dévorais littéralement tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, sauf la viande dont l'odeur me rendait nauséeux. De plus, Derek cédait le moindre de mes caprices : je demandais de la glace chocolat noir/banane, il partait directement en ville trouver un magasin où elle pouvait être vendue. Même le dimanche bien qu'il sache que tout était fermé. Il était au petit soin, et je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de massage qu'il a pu me faire, le nombre de bain qu'il a pu me préparer ... Il m'aidait pour tout, et sincèrement, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Quand l'heure de trouver un prénom pour notre petit gars à sonner, j'ai cru que j'allais véritablement péter un câble. Je savais déjà que Derek et moi ne nous entendrions pas, mais j'étais loin de la vérité. Les trois jours durant lesquels nous cherchâmes ne furent que disputes et pleurs -enfin pour moi. Mais cette ambiance prit fin lorsqu'un soir, après une énième embrouille, j'étais assis sur le canapé, Dee' par terre, et que nous regardions un film sans intérêt. Sans intérêt jusqu'au moment où Derek et moi entendîmes le prénom "Nathéo". Je ressentis comme un frisson dans ton mon corps, et je su que c'était LE prénom parfait pour mon fils. Mon compagnon aussi puisqu'il s'était penché sur mon ventre avait chuchoté un petit "Nathéo", et que ce dernier avait bougé. Pour la première fois en plus ! Ce qui m'avait encore fait pleurer.

Après ça, je crois que le pot de colle qui me sert de compagnon ne m'a plus lâché. Il avait ses mains sur mon ventre toute la journée, et boudait si, pendant qu'il était aux toilettes, il avait loupé un mouvement de notre fils. Autant dire que c'était assez comique.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de dix bon mois de grossesse que je ressentis d'affreuses douleurs dans l'entièreté de mon ventre. Derek avait carrément paniqué, et s'était dépêché de m'emmener à la clinique. Quand Deaton avait vu mon état, son diagnostique avait été rapide : il était temps. Il m'avait alors endormi localement, et avait pratiqué la césarienne, afin que mon bébé ne soit pas en souffrance. À peine dix minutes après que l'incision soit faite, une petite masse gémissante était posée sur mon torse. Je tenais mon fils. Mon bébé moitié Derek, moitié moi. Le petit être que j'avais porté pendant pratiquement onze mois, que j'avais senti bouger en moi ...

\- _Stiles, Nathéo pleure, je n'arrive pas à le calmer !_ me dit un Derek paniqué, me sortant de mes pensées.

Voyant mon petit garçon gigoter et crier dans les bras de son père, je me levais rapidement, et le prenais dans mes bras. Je le berçais tendrement, puis il finit par se taire, ouvrant ses grands, beaux et magnifique yeux gris/bleus -qu'il avait piqué à son père-, pour les fixer sur moi. Je savais qu'il allait être aussi curieux que moi, et j'en étais fier. Il avait de moi mon nez, et la forme de mes yeux, tout le reste, il l'avait prit de Derek. Il était un mélange parfait de nous deux, pour ma plus grande fierté.

\- _J'ai remarqué qu'il le faisait de plus en plus._ dit mon amoureux en m'entourant de ses bras, parlant du fait que notre fils aimait détailler du regard tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Pour toute réponse, je souriais.

\- _Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce cadeau Stiles ..._ dit-il avant de me faire pivoter la tête afin qu'il puisse m'embrasser.

\- _Je t'aime._ chuchotais-je.

Vous dire que tout est plus facile maintenant serait faux. Nous habitons tout de même à Beacon Hills, la ville qui attire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais désormais, je dois protéger mon fils.

\- _Je t'aime aussi._ me répondit-il.


	13. Nathéo Hale-Stilinski

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Stiles, Derek et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

 **Couple** : Sterek

 **Rating** : T

Voici le dernier bonus de la fiction ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ...

Merci de l'avoir lue, merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci beaucoup, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :p

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Nathéo Hale-Stilinski**

 **1 an.**

Le petit Nathéo, tout juste âgé d'un an, avait déjà prononcé le mot "Papa", très vite suivi de "Papou" et de "loup", pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents. Son petit plaisir était de gambader partout dans la maison, échappant très facilement à la surveillance de ses parents. Ces derniers finissaient toujours par le retrouver couché sur leur lit, le nez enfoui dans l'un de leur coussin. Bien qu'il n'ai pas encore de signes visibles de sa lycanthropie, le petit démon avait besoin de sentir l'odeur de ses parents, où qu'il soit. Même Scott et Isaac, pourtant pourvus d'un très grand calme, ne pouvaient le rester bien longtemps lorsque le petit bonhomme, laissé sous leur garde, ne faisait que hurler et pleurer, réclamant ses deux papas. Ce genre de scène finissait toujours par le retour précipité de Stiles et Derek -non sans les grognements de ce dernier-, et s'ensuivaient de longues heures de câlins pour la petite famille Hale-Stilinski.

 **2 ans.**

Nathéo avait bien grandit, sachant désormais impeccablement marcher, et se débrouillant pas mal pour parler.

Bien que ce soit vers son Papou Stiles qu'il allait très souvent chercher des câlins, il restait la plupart du temps avec son Papa Derek, s'amusant de voir celui-ci se transformer et le porter, ce qui le rendait terriblement joyeux, un peu trop même, puisqu'il était impossible de le faire dormir après une balade sur le dos de "Lou-loup".

Le petit ne présentait aucun trait reconnaissable des loups-garous : pas de changements de couleur de ses yeux suivant son humeur, pas de griffes, pas de grognements, rien, nada. Par contre, depuis quelques semaines, Stiles avait remarqué que son petit garçon était capable de ressentir tous les sentiments de chaque personne se trouvant proche de lui, et qu'il pouvait également les influencer. Il l'avait remarqué lorsque Isaac, très en colère contre Scott pour une raison idiote, s'était brusquement calmé alors que Nathéo se plaçait assit par terre, à côté de lui. Le père avait ressentis à ce moment là une fierté immense de savoir son enfant capable de cela, et s'était empressé d'en avertir son compagnon. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le petit garçon reçu ce soir là deux fois plus de câlin et de bisous.

 **5 ans.**

Désormais âgé de cinq ans, le petit Nathéo qui ne l'était plus vraiment, avait bien changé. Il était devenu un vrai moulin à parole, au plus grand damne de Stiles, qui comprenait enfin ce que les autres devaient endurer avec lui. Il avait également un professeur particulier, avec qui il apprenait à compter et à lire comme tout garçon normal de son âge. Ses parents avaient longtemps discutés sur le fait d'envoyer leur fils à l'école ou non, et Derek avait finalement décidé que c'était trop dangereux pour lui et pour ses probables camarades de classe, et qu'ils embaucheraient donc quelqu'un. Au début, Nathy -surnom donné par son tonton Scott-, n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'il avait des pouvoirs, ne pouvait-il pas aller à l'école et se faire des amis ? Quand son Papa et son Papou lui avait expliqué, il s'était mis dans une colère noire, colère qui provoqua sa transformation. Nathéo Hale-Stilinski devint donc un loup-garou à ses cinq ans. Durant la première semaine de sa transformation, il garda tout le temps ses griffes sorties, pas très pratiques pour se laver, s'habiller et manger ... Mais il avait tout de même su se débrouiller, et sans l'aide de ses papas ! Après les griffes, ce fut ses quenottes très pointues, qui, pendant une demie journée ne se rétractèrent pas, lui faisant louper deux repas, pour la plus grande inquiétude de Stiles. Et après ses crocs, se fut ses yeux qui restèrent jaunes presque trois jours. Enfin, l'épreuve suivante fut la pleine lune. Toute la journée, le petit garçon avait été grognon, refusant de manger et de faire sa leçon quotidienne, ne voulant être que dans les bras de ses parents, grognant même sur Peter, Scott et Lydia qui étaient venu leur rendre visite. C'est le soir que tout avait dérapé. Nathéo, sous l'influence de la lune s'était transformé, et l'absence de contrôle fit qu'il essaya de blesser son Papou. Derek avait très vite réagi, se transformant à son tour, et grognant méchamment sur son fils, calmant un petit peu se dernier, qui partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Les deux adultes retrouvèrent leur fils, se tordant de douleur sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Stiles, incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps c'était précipité sur lui, poussant son compagnon qui essayait de le retenir, et le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles d'apaisement dans l'oreille. Le petit avait fini par se calmer, découvrant ainsi son mantra, qui n'était autre que Stiles lui-même.

 **10 ans.**

Nathéo avait bien grandit et pouvait désormais aller à l'école.

Quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle, il avait sauté de joie, comprenant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme les autres enfants de son âge, mais surtout, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se faire des amis.

Il avait toujours jalousé la relation amicale de son Papou avec son Oncle Scott. Mais maintenant, il s'en fichait, parce que lui aussi allait pouvoir avoir un meilleur ami. Et il en était très heureux.

Les pleines lunes n'étaient jamais une partie de plaisir, elles étaient très douloureuses, voir pratiquement invivables. Mais il avait toujours son Papa près de lui pour l'aider, pour lui rappeler qui il est, mais surtout, qu'il n'est pas tout seul, qu'il a deux pères et une meute qui l'aime, et que, pour eux, il doit se calmer, redevenir humain. Dans ces moments là, le jeune garçon se mettait toujours à pleurer, suppliant, se débattant, criant à Derek que c'était trop dur ... Mais Stiles arrivait. Stiles et ses caresses, Stiles et ses câlins, Stiles et sa maladresse, Stiles et son incroyable odeur apaisante.

Sa maman, son ancre, son mantra.

Sa maman qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son louveteau.

Alors le petit s'agrippait à sa maman, posant sa tête dans son cou, et il finissait toujours par s'endormir, l'effet de la lune n'agissant plus sur lui.

L'amour maternel avait fait son travail.

Derek en était parfois jaloux, mais quand il voyait son enfant, son fils, endormi dans les bras de son compagnon, il ne pouvait qu'avouer que c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

 **15 ans.**

Nathéo était désormais en seconde, dans le même lycée où Derek, Stiles, Scott et tous les autres avaient été avant lui. Il avait réussi à s'intégrer à l'univers de l'école, et c'était même fait deux meilleurs amis : Conann et sa sœur jumelle Eileen, qu'il avait rencontré lorsque ceux-ci étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills trois ans plus tôt. Les deux petits Irlandais de naissance et orphelins -eux aussi loups-garous-, étaient tout de suite venus auprès de Nathéo, trouvant ainsi protection et amour.

Le petit Hale était alors devenu Alpha, un vrai Alpha, comme son oncle.

Le garçon avait d'abord été très surpris par cela, il ne se sentait pas apte à aider et diriger ses deux amis, il en avait donc longuement parlé avec son Papa, qui, après lui avoir dit qu'il était très fier de lui, lui avait appris les bases de la conduite à avoir pour être un bon chef de meute. Et puis, il pouvait compter aussi sur Scott qui passait de longues heures à lui expliquer ses réactions excessives, et comment les calmer.

En quelques mois à peine, il était devenu un très bon Alpha, mais aussi un très bon étudiant puisqu'il était le premier de sa classe.

Mais malgré tout cela, il n'en restait pas moins très maladroit et très actif, ce qui, malheureusement, lui apportait pas mal de problème.

Par exemple, le jour de la rentrée, une jolie demoiselle était venu lui demander où se trouvait le secrétariat. Il lui avait bien sûr indiqué, proposant même de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Seulement cette jeune fille était aussi la petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas été très content de voir sa copine avec Nathéo.

Cette histoire s'est terminée en bagarre ... Autant dire que notre petit Alpha a massacré l'autre garçon qui s'est d'ailleurs retrouvé à l'hôpital.

Cela avait fait rire Conann et Eileen, mais beaucoup moins Stiles et Derek. Heureusement que leur fils savait à peu près se contrôler -à part sa force-, et qu'il ne s'était pas transformé durant sa bagarre ...

Disons que ces petits défauts lui avaient apportés plus de problèmes lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant un Kanima bien plus sanguinaire que Jackson ... Alors qu'il se trouvait face au lézard géant, il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer d'attirer son attention en le traitant de tous les noms, empêchant ainsi ses amis d'être immobilisés, mais sa bêtise fit que lui le fut, et que, sans l'aide de son père, il aurait été bien embêté puisque la bête, elle, avait bien l'attention de le tuer.

Au final, tout s'était arrangé, et les Hale avaient décidés de faire prendre des cours de relaxation à leur fils.

À ces 16 ans, Nathéo Hale-Stilinski devint le grand-frère de Cassandra Hale-Stilinski, dont il s'occupa parfaitement bien, l'aidant et la protégeant du mieux qu'il le pu. Il était le grand frère rêvé et la fierté de sa famille, plus particulièrement de ses parents.


End file.
